


Pays to take a Second Look

by alovelyfey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Levi is a single dad, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Romance, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Turtle speed slow burn, eventual Levi/Hange Zoe, hange is depressed, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyfey/pseuds/alovelyfey
Summary: Levi is a single dad with a troubled past. After a series of unfortunate events he found himself a home in a quiet town working at the local private high-school as a math teacher and boys soccer coach. He felt he had finally found peace once he started dating one of his colleagues until one day, his world was thrown a wrench when an eccentric creature moved into town and wedged herself into all aspects of his life.
Relationships: Levi & Petra Ral, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 119
Kudos: 217





	1. Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!   
> I started writing this four months ago and could not figure out a title for the life of me! I finally stumbled across this quote, “Love at first sight is possible, but it pays to take a second look”. This beautifully explained how I feel about their relationship in the anime and in this story.   
> Please enjoy!

A man sat quietly at the bar, his figure slouched back in his chair with a bottle of beer held loosely in his grasp. As he pulled the bottle closer to his face, he quietly mumbled “The best relationships usually begin unexpectedly.”

“Psh, I never took you as the optimistic lover type.” The blond bartender behind the counter mocked, he dried a glass and put it away.

“Tch, it’s on the damn bottle.” The patron scoffed then quickly took a swig of his drink.  
The bartender watched him with a sly smirk on his face, now drying another glass. “Speaking of love,” he tossed the rag he was using over his shoulder and gently placed the glass down. He gazed up at his patron then leaned against the counter on his elbows, flipped his hair out of his face and smiled, “Farlan told me you have a date with a cute redhead.”  
“Oh yeah,” he nodded with no change in his voice, his steel eyes remained focus on the words printed on the bottle.  
The blonde dropped his jaw and snorted threw his nose in annoyance. “‘Oh yeah,’ that’s all I get?” He slammed his hands on the counter then straightened up resuming his work. “Damn Levi, that’s how you’re going to treat me after all this time?” He sighed drying another glass, “I thought our friendship was better than that” he joked smiling as he lifted his head to see the reaction his friend would make. As usual, his expression remained neutral.

Levi let out a heavy sigh and corrected his posture lifting his elbows to rest on the bar and drank a little more of his beer. He scrunched his nose and let out a grunt in disgust, the drink was starting to get warm spoiling its taste.“What are you bitching about over there Mike,” Levi said as he let his body fall back the chair assuming his previous position.

“Bro, I want to know about the girl that’s captured your attention!” Mike turned his attention back to his friend and placed his hands on the counter, “Seriously, when’s the last time you went on a date?”

Levi shook his head, it was true, it had been years since his last first date. He had always been one to keep to himself but somehow managed to acquire a few friends when he moved into town three years ago. Levi wasn’t necessarily the most attractive man. He was shorter than most and his attitude usually had people run for the hills. Occasionally though, he would let his walls down and allow someone to get close, this short ginger was one of them.

He breathed in annoyance, “Fine, what do you wanna know?” He gulped his beer, it had gotten warmer and he became more annoyed.  
“Well first, when is your date.”  
“Hmm, about a month ago” Levi answered without hesitation.  
“The fuck!” Mike slammed his hand on the table causing a few heads to turn to see the commotion. The bar wasn’t too full since it was a Sunday evening. Levi was the only one sitting at the bar. He shot a glare at his friend.  
“Calm down Mike”, he said completely unfazed by the outburst of his tall friend.  
“A fucking month bro. What gives?   
“I don’t see what the fuss is about it was just a date.”  
“Well, how was it?”  
“It was nice.”  
“Ni- Nice! That’s it! Dude I need details!” Mike leaned across the bar and latched onto Levi’s arm shaking him violently.   
Levi snatched his arm away and took the final swig of his drink then slammed it onto the bar counter. He gave Mike a side-eye then flashed him a sly smile. Mike knew and Levi knew. Levi got a kick out of fucking with people and he had Mike wrapped around his finger.  
“Agh,” Mike let out a grunt in frustration. “Damnit Levi, if you weren’t my friend I’d strangle you.” He sighed then continued to go back to his duties of cleaning up the bar. “So, what’s her name?”  
“Petra” he answered watching his friend tend the bar. He tapped his fingers on the slick surface.  
“And you know her how?”  
“She’s an English teacher, we work together.” He sighed.  
“Good, good.” Mike nodded surprised Levi was actually answering his questions. “So when’s the next date?”  
“Hmm well, we’ve been meeting up at least twice a week for the past few weeks.”  
“Mmmm,” Mike bit his lip in annoyance. I will murder this guy. He let out a calm breath to settle his nerves then glanced at Levi sideways with a mischievous smirk. “So, are you going to answer the real questions?”   
“What the hell are talking about? I’m answering all of your questions!” Levi growled and began taping his fingers more rapidly.   
“Ok,” Mike nodded and picked up another glass to dry, “So, you fucked her yet?”  
“The fuck is wrong with you?” Levi spat out quickly.  
“That’s not answering my question.”  
“What does it matter what I do and don’t do in my sex life?”  
“You said you would answer my questions,” Mike countered.  
“What kind of question is that?” Levi shifted uncomfortably and focused his attention on the counter.  
“It’s a simple question bro. You’re the one making it difficult,” he said as he pointed to him with the beer bottle Levi finished.  
Levi glared at the ridiculous smile across the large oaf he calls a friend, he dug his nails into the counter and leaned forward, “I’m not answering that!” Levi stated firmly as he slammed his fist into the counter. He continued to glare at Mike as he watched him walked away to discard the bottle. Mike returned with a sly grin displayed on his face had Levi fuming inside.  
“You will.”  
“What makes you so confident?” He growled.   
Mike looked down at him and chuckled “Because I know you.”   
“Tsk” Levi slapped the counter then turned sideways in his chair. He eyed the back of the bar and contemplated his escape as the progression of the conversation annoyed him.”Why are you so fixated on this?”  
Mike shrugged his shoulders. 

Before Mike could continue to pester him further, Levi became distracted by his phone ringing in his coat pocket. He quickly retrieved the device then rolled his eyes at the name on the screen. He stood without looking at his friend and stepped away.   
”Hey, everything ok?”   
”No” the girl responded on the other end.  
”What happened?” he growled, ”What’s wrong?”  
”It’s 8 o’clock and tomorrow is a school day AND you are still not home!” the girl whined through the phone.  
”Oh shit!” Levi pulled the phone away from his head and glanced at the time, 8:15 pm, ”damnit.” He rushed over to his spot at the bar and pulled his jacket and bag off the chair.   
”Remember last time Mom-”  
”Yeah, yeah I know I’m on my way now.”  
”She’s going to kill you this time.”  
”Shut up! I’ll be there soon, alright!”   
”It takes 30-“ Levi hung up the phone without letting the girl finish, annoyed by how he let that stupid conversation distract him from his sense of time. He played with his phone before pulling his coat on.  
“I gotta go see ya.” Levi threw his bag over his shoulder then slapped a bill on the counter.  
“Running off to comfort a certain ginger?” Mike smiled slyly.  
“No running off to relieve my cousin.”   
“Oh right.” Mike’s smile faded quickly and was replaced with a look of concern.  
I’ll see you later, Mike” Levi tossed a small wave and was out the door. The night air was brisk and he was feeling anxious. His taxi arrived promptly by the time he made it to the curb. He climbed in quickly then sighed as he began to replay the conversation in his head once more as the car drove off into the night.


	2. Mikasa

Levi found himself as the unlucky passenger of the night when he hopped into the back seat of a very chatty elder gentleman. The gentleman felt Levi was in need of some much needed town history after Levi made the mistake of sharing he was not from the area. As the old man drove him home, he called out each of his past hangout spots when he was growing up shared with Levi his most fond memories with each location.  
Levi sat in the backseat with his eyes closed silently cursing to himself, as the man rattled on. When he opened his eyes he could have sworn they past the same building twice. He glared at the old man and shouted a few curses which the old man brushed off and continued with his tales. After thirty minutes of an unbearable conversation, the taxi finally arrived in front of Levi’s apartment complex. Not even a second after the car came to a complete stop, he busted out the door and let it slam shut. He quickly dashed up the flights of stairs to his apartment on the third floor thankful to see the familiar green door with the gold numbers 310B across the top.

As he approached the door, he paused, he could already feel the daggers his cousin was likely casting him on the other side of the door. He groaned and fiddled to find the correct key to his door. Once he found the key and inserted it into the slot, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to his apartment.

As he predicted, he was greeted by the form of his cousin leaning her back against the opposing wall facing the door. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a black fitted long sleeve shirt tucked into her jeans. She wore a pair of black high tops that looked as they had seen better days as she stood with her legs crossed over one another. Her long black hair hung loose around her shoulders and her bangs hung in her face masking her blank expression. She quietly watched Levi as he entered the apartment closing the door behind him. He froze mid-step once his eyes connected with hers, he saw the same stoic expression that is often displayed on his own face. The screaming cry’s of a rambunctious toddler filled the air in the moderate sized apartment. Levi looked at the teenager fueling hot with anger as she stood there with a smirk on her face.

”Mikasa, what the fuck did you do to him?” Levi growled as his gaze bore up into hers.

“You’re here now. Which means he’s not my problem.” Her expression didn’t change as she walked towards him. She stood a few inches taller than him, a fact she knew always annoyed him especially whenever she tried to intimidate him. As she closed the distance between them, he adverted his gaze, he did not want to give her the satisfaction of her looking down on him.

“I think it’s time I start searching for a new babysitter. I mean, if you can’t do your job correctly, then what’s the point?” Levi said as he opened the coat closet and grabbed a hanger.

“Well maybe if you did your job as a parent and spent your free time with your kid instead of at the bar, you wouldn’t have to worry about babysitters.” Mikasa snapped as she watched him put his coat on the coat hanger. The wails of the toddler continued to drift through the apartment from room to room.

Levi gave her a sour look as he placed his coat in the closet and slammed the door.  
“Where the fuck is he?” Levi spat shoving past his cousin to search deeper in the apartment.

“I don’t know, not my problem.” She extended her hand to grab his arm turning him back around to face her then lifted her other hand as if gesturing for compensation for her job completed.

“Tsk,” Levi rolled his eyes and slapped her hand away turning back around to search for the crying toddler. As he walked, he reached for his wallet in his pocket. He only had five dollars in cash. He didn’t use cash often and forgot to stop by the bank earlier to pay his cousin.  
“Here,” he said grabbing the bill and holding it up so Mikasa could see.

“HA! You’re joking right?” Mikasa scoffed at the money in his hand and pushed it away. Levi looked back at her with a curious brow. “You know my rate. She raised her other hand in the same manner and stepped closer toward Levi. “Don’t fuck with me.”

“God your annoying. I should make you take this because of the state you left him in.” He put the money back in his wallet then tossed it on the kitchen table as he passed it stopping to briefly glance into the kitchen and living room for his son. He turned to continue his search down the hall to their rooms. He poked his head in his son’s room turning his nose up to the scattered toys and crayons on the floor. He started a mental checklist of things to clean before he was able to get ready for bed. He made his way all the way into his own room and looked around noticing it was the same as he left it, sans toddler. He slammed the door then turned towards Mikasa who stood at the opposite of the hall with her arms folded and watching everyone of his steps.

“Mikasa, where the hell is he?” Levi made his way back towards his cousin in the kitchen area. Without a word she extended her arm out and pointed in the direction of the living room. Levi followed the line and noticed a slight movement coming from the corner in the living room. He turned his face back towards his cousin and narrowed his eyes. He was not in the mood for her games. He closed his eyes and left out a slight breath then walked away. He approached his toddler who stood standing with his face buried into the couch cushions on the far side of his living room. The boy stood clutching a small blanket at his side as his body shook as he cried. “Hunter, come here” Levi crouched next to his son gently grabbing his arm pulling him away from the couch. His toddler turned towards him to reveal his flushed face covered in fresh tears and snot all around his face. His curly brown hair matted down and stuck to the sweat on his brow. Levi tried to conceal his disgusted look at the state of his child instead, he rubbed a reassuring hand on his arm trying to refuse all urge to scoop him up and take him to the bathroom to clean up. “What’s wrong bud?” Levi said as he examined his son for any signs of injury. After he didn’t find any, he focused his attention back on Hunter with his brows slightly furrowed.

Hunter wiped his face with the blanket he was carrying. Levi added to his mental note to wash it. “My, my stickas gone.” The toddler let out as his big green eyes began to swell up again.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me” Levi murmured under his breath. He pressed his head into the arm that rested on the sofa and messaged his temples. He closed his eyes in frustration and listened to the soft sobs of his toddler.

Mikasa giggled at the toddlers confession then moved over to her bag and took out another set of stickers. She removed one that looked similar and approached the toddler,. “Is it this one Hunter?” Levi turned his head to see Mikasa reaching over him to hand Hunter a sticker. Hunters eyes widened in excitement as he grab the sticker and did a little dance.  
“Thank you, Mimi” he exclaimed pushing past Levi to run over and hug her legs. She smiled as she bent down to give him a proper hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. Hunter did the same to her causing her smile to grow that much more. “You go bye-bye, Mimi?” Hunter asked as he watched Mikasa stand up clutching onto his blanket it one hand and sticker in the other.

“Unfortunately little guy, I have to get to school tomorrow,” She ruffled his hair causing him to smile once more. Hunter giggled and ran back towards his dad and jumped into his arms. “Daddy look at my sticka” Levi smiled and lifted him up as he stood, he fixed him on his hip and placed a small kiss on Hunters forehead. “That’s awesome bud. Keep it safe ok?” Levi started to walk towards the kitchen and sat hunter on the island counter. “Mikasa,” he paused to look at her, “Thank you.” Levi let a soft smile cross his face then opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

She turned to hide her smile with her hair then turned to grab her bag from the kitchen table, pulling the bag over her shoulders then walked to the opposite side of the counter. “There I stopped your brat from crying now pay up bitch.” She said with a flip of her hair. Levi sighed and slammed the door to the fridge, it was getting late and he had already dealt with enough peoples bullshit for the night. The only thing he wanted to do was drink a nice cup of hot tea and take a hot shower. The only thing standing in his way was his temperamental teenaged cousin and his overly energetic toddler. He let out a deep sigh and stood watching his son who had decided to place the sticker on the counter top and rubbed it in violently; making it a bitch to clean up later. Levi blinked twice with an expressionless face then turned to his cousin, “Just take the five for now and I’ll transfer you the rest.” Levi waved in defeat towards his wallet.

Mikasa scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Alright fine but my services have been halted until your debt is paid.” She walked over to his wallet on the table and snatched the five dollar bill.

“Whatever,” Levi rolled his eyes as he took another drink of his water and pulled out his phone.

“And I’ll expect interest for the late payment,” She shoved the bill in her back pocket and shot Levi a fierce look

“Tch, since when did you become a thug.” He raised a brow.

“Let’s just say it runs in the family.” Mikasa cast a mischievous grin then walked down the hall towards the door. Levi eyed her side ways as he watched her retreat. “You’re probably gonna hear from my mom again about keeping me out late.” She shouted back to him. He winced and rolled his eyes, he hated being lectured like he was some damn child and that woman knew how to lay it on thick. He pouted wanting to curse her name but then he remembered they were the only family he knew so he just dealt with it.

“Your cab should be out front soon”. Levi shouted.

“Later” she shouted back before the door closed.

“Damn brat,” Levi breathed under his breath. He looked at his toddler who had now long forgotten about his precious sticker and instead started to play with Levi’s phone. Levi watched his son for a moment as he found his favorite game and started to play. He figured this was the perfect opportunity to start up some hot water for his tea, and perhaps letting his son play a thinking game will tire him out faster, allowing him to be that much closer to his hot shower maybe even a bath. He smiled to himself at his thoughts then filled up his tea kettle then placed it on the stove. He turned back to his toddler who remained distracted with his phone, “Hunter, have you had a bath yet?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the opposite counter. Hunter looked up at his dad and gave him a big smile, “NO!” He shouted proudly then went back to his game. Levi chuckled softly and shook his head. He approached his son once more to scoop him up taking off towards the bathroom, “Come on you.”

***

Mikasa’s ride arrived by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. She climbed into the back seat when her phone let out a small chime. She pulled out the device to see an alert of a fifty dollar payment to her account. Attached was a note that say.

 _There you salty brat_  
\- Levi

She smiled at the message and put her phone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a sleepless night.

Levi woke up with a the knee to the chest and a slap to the face. As he slowly gained consciousness,he started to feel a heavy weight on his lap shifting. He look down in his lap and could see the faint outline of his son in the darkness. He could hear the sounds of crumbling plastic his toddler played with and suddenly, a wet glob trickled down his arm, his eyes shot open in horror. As he reached over to brush it away his fingers came in contact with mushy sticky substance, his face instantly turned into a scowl “Hunter what the fuck!” Levi knew he had a foul mouth he tried to restrain himself whenever he got frustrated with his son but sometimes he let them rip.

“Daddy, you’re awake.” Hunter shifted in his lap digging his toes into his leg. He groaned and reached over into turn on his bedside light falling over in the process when his hand couldn’t find the object. What the fuck. His brain trying figure out his orientation. Oh right. He groaned louder and sunk back into his lounge chair in the living room.

“Why are you up again, Hunter?” This was the third time that evening he had been awaken from his beauty sleep due to his son’s shenanigans.

Hunter had woke up around midnight wrecking havoc in the apartment because he didn’t like that his blanket was clean. After Levi finally cleaned up the apartment and got him to settle down and go to sleep, Hunter woke up another hour later with a nightmare. In an effort to get him to sleep again, he turned on a television show he was obsessed with then fell asleep on the couch. Apparently that only helped somewhat seeing that Hunter was once again, up and about.

“I want applesauce.” Hunter said turning again in his lap fiddling with the plastic cup in his hands. Applesauce? He cried internally, that explains the goop. He grabbed the edge of his blanket and wiped the mess off his arm. He sat for a moment contemplating getting up to turn on the lights to see the mess his son made, but he felt there was no harm in living in the dark. He shifted in his seat and started to focus on the scent of the applesauce permeating the air, his mind started to fill with different possibilities of where else the applesauce could have seeped. Was this the one with cinnamon? Did it get on my chair? Does applesauce stain? He could no longer sit still as his mind flooded with the worst case scenarios. He took a deep sighed thentook hold of his son then stood up from the chair. His body cracked and stiffened as he stood up, he groaned regretting his decision to sleep on the couch. The wet lump shifted then slid down his blanket slide to towards the ground, he sighed knowing it was most likely the spilled applesauce.

“Hunter, its not time for breakfast. You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“NO! I don’t wanna sleep. I want applesauce.” Hunter protested in his arms.He set Hunter on the ground and walked over the wall and flipped on the lights, he squinted letting his eyes adjust, standing in the middle of the room was his proud toddler with a cup of applesauce in his hand the contents covering his hair, face, pajamas, Levi and the fallen blanket. Thankfully nothing seeped onto the chair, Levi groaned and ran his hand across his face. His eyes burned with heaviness and his body yearned to crawl back into bed. What time is it? He glanced to his sliding patio door and could tell it was still pretty late into the night, he glanced over to the wall clock and read the time

4:45am.

Damnit.

By the time he cleaned up Hunter and the mess, it would be time for him to wake up anyway.

“Hunter, you have to sleep through the night you cant keep waking up and doing whatever you like. Now I’m going to be tired at work and you’re gonna fall asleep at daycare and you wont be able to play with the other kids.”

“No,”

“Yes, Hunter.” He stared tiredly at his son watching him continue to drip the remaining contents on his shirt again. He sighed, he couldn’t be too mad at his son, ultimately it was his own fault for putting the applesauce on a lower self, although he never had this issue with his son before. There is a first for everything though.

“Come on Hunter its time for a bath.”

“No! I already had one!” He whined as he looked up to his dad scurrying over so that he stood right at his father’s feet and gazed up with big green eyes. “Please no daddy, please.” He pleaded clutching his applesauce . Levi glanced down looking at the applesauce tangled in his curls, dried on his cheeks and globed on his shirt. This kid...

“Sorry kid, but you’re all sticky... again.” Levi began to move closer to his son.

“NO!” Hunter stomped his foot and furrowed his brow. He reeled back his arm and launched the empty container at Levi hitting him in the chest then folded his arms across his body with a pout.

Levi watched the small container bounce to the floor. His eye twitched, his wrist flinched and his lips curled into a snarl. He took a deep inhale, then flattened his lips to a straight line as he calmed his nerves. What has gotten into him!?

“Hunter, don’t throw things at me! Now come here for your bath!” Levi growled then reachedtowards his son, barely missing his arm as Hunter dodged to the side.

“NO!” Hunter shouted and took off running down the hall giggling.

Levi was taken aback, Is this brat enjoying this? He turned around quickly and took off after him.

“Get back here!” Levi shouted chasing after him. Hunter continued to giggle as he made his way into his room, he tried to close the door, but Levi managed to catch the edge of the door and let himself in. Hunter began to giggle hysterically, he was almost caught by his dad, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. He turned to make a jump to the bed but was caught midair by his dad. Hunter looked over his shoulder, his eyes filling with tears as he laughed. Levi shook his head and tossed the wild toddler over his shoulder.

“Let’s go, crazy.”

“NO!” Hunter protested the entire way to the bathroom kicking and screaming. What did I do to deserve this? Levi thought as he closed he door.

***

Knock, knock,knock.

“Banana!” Hunter squealed. He sat in his seat at the table scarfing down his breakfast of eggs and oatmeal with a side of berries. He was clean with a fresh pair of clothes on a his curls bounced freely with their former glory.

Levi sat across from him eating the same meal, his head turned to the noise, then wiped his mouth and stood up making his way down the the hall towards the door. Hunter shot out of his seat and ran for the door eager to see the woman on the other side. He reached up to try and turn the knob but the door was chained and locked and he was too small to reach them.

“Hey, quit that!” Levi scolded walking up behind him moving him out of the way to unlock the the bolts and chains. He opened the door to his smiling neighbor, Nanaba dressed in scrubs. Hunter squealed and ran over to give her a hug on her legs. Levi stuck a finger in his ear at the piercing noise.“Hunter, it’s too early for that!” 

Nanaba chuckled and reached down to ruffle his curly brown hair. She was one of the few friendships he had grown to cherish in his new life and also happens to be the girlfriend of his best friend. She recently offered to drop Hunter off at daycare on her way to work since she was switched to the morning shift at the hospital. Levi didn’t have a car and usually got around on his bike and carrier for Hunter. The request took a lot of stress off his morning routine which he was very grateful for.

“Morning Levi! Whoa!” The short blonde had to do a double take at the dark circles forming under his eyes. “Did you go out with Mike after his shift again?” She crossed her arms and leaned back on her heels.

Levi passed by her to close the door, “I wish, then I’d only have myself to blame.” He side and stared at his toddler who was full of energy bouncing up and down trying to lead Nanaba to the living room to play.

He shook his head, “Damn brat.” Nanaba raised a brow.

“He kept me up all night, he thought it was ‘funny’”. Levi rolled his eyes and trailed down the hall in search for Hunter’s backpack.

“Aw, Levi don’t be so hard on him, he probably just misses you and wants your attention when he sees you at night.” Levi shot her a deadpan look.

“I’m serious! He can tell you’re not around as much. Mike even said something about a new girlfriend?” She raised her brows teasingly and Levi rolled his eyes.

“I don’t even see her that often.” Levi confessed.

“So it’s true!” Nanaba squealed walking further into the the apartment. “Aw Levi, what’s her name?”

“Petra,” he said picking up his sons backpack from the couch then turned to hand it over to Nanaba.

“And when do we get to meet this Petra?” Nanaba teased as she took hold of his pack.

“Ugh, why do you guys care so much, it’s not that interesting, really” he bent over to pick up Hunters shoes that sat near by, Hunter stood in front of him steading himself on Levi’s shoulders.

“Yeah for you! In the two and half years we’ve known you this is the first time you have shown interest in anyone! And now you want to hide her from your only friends?” Nanaba playfully socked him in the arm causing his to smirk.

‘FINE!” He huffed shimming Hunters shoes on. “Ill talk to her today.” Nanaba hummed happily and walked to the door hand in hand with Hunter, Levi followed behind.

“You sure you don’t want a ride too?” She stepped outside and turned around.

“Yeah, the ride will wake me up a bit, no thanks to this one.” Levi reached down and tossed his sons hair. Hunter looked up and giggled at his dad.

“Suit yourself, Hunter say bye to your dad.”

“Bye Daddy!” Hunter reached up for a hug and Levi bent down and wrapped his arms around his son pulling him close. As he pulled away, Hunter took Levi’s cheeks in his hands and gave a kiss on the cheek. “I love you Daddy.” He smiled. Levi couldn’t help but to smile back. His son was a little shit most of the time but even he couldn’t deny how much he loved him to death. He waved as they walked away and continued to watch until they were out of sight. With a sigh, he turned around back into his apartment to clean up breakfast and finish getting ready for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Petra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I was struggling with having this chapter make sense. I had an original concept but it wasn’t working as I started developing the separate chapters, so i added more to make it cohesive, but it just seemed jumbled. So I scrap it and came up with this.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy. :)

The forecast of the day was chillier than expected for late September. Levi sighed as he carried his bike down the stairs of his apartment complex, silently dreading his long ride to the campus we he taught. Barely two years ago, Levi accepted to fill the role as coach for the varsity boys soccer team by recommendation of his former employer. After meeting with the principal and head of the athletics department, Principal Zachary decided to make him the newest algebra teacher, despite being less than qualified for the position. Levi never confirmed but he’s sure his uncle had some sort pull in this decision, even if he was still behind bars. Levi shook his head as his bike crunched over the dried leaves as he made his way to campus his face getting whipped by the cool air reminding him of the bitter weather that was just a few weeks away. Despite his distaste for the cold weather, seeing the color on the leaves change from green to hues of auburn was always a pleasant sight.

_Perhaps this year I’ll buy a car._ He thought as he turned the corner to the campus. _Psh, with what money._ _Maybe I should start working at the bar again,_ he sighed, _With what time?_ Being a single parent, parent in general, was never an ambition for him. Having kids in general would require much of his time and money which he already had little of both. He didn't think it would be fair to bring some brat into this world and have it struggle, but here is he is, three years later somehow making it work.

Levi was never the best at self motivating or clearing his head before work, but today he managed to out do himself, he put himself in a sour mood not even a quarter till 7am. He somberly pulled onto the campus and secured his bike in the stalls.

“Good Morning Levi,” a perky short redhead called from behind as she approached him. He turned to see her smiling face and felt his world become a little brighter. He returned the smile as he looked her over. She always impressed him with the effort she put in getting ready each morning, she wore a black floral skirt with black stockings and a cream sweater. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and she held two coffee cups in her hands.

“Good Morning, Petra. You look beautiful today.” He said eyeing the second cup in her hand.

She blushed and handed the second cup to him, “Thank you, I bought you a hot cider, the forecast was colder than usual, I thought you might like it” She said a little shyly. Honestly he wasn’t really a fan of hot cider but who was he to decline a gift from someone who went out of their way for him.

“Thanks” he took the cider and fought back his face of disgust.

“How was your weekend?”

“I hung out with some friends, the usual. How was girls night?” They began to walk in tandem through the gates to the campus.

“It was cancelled, Rico never showed up and Hitch cancelled last minute,” She said a little somberly but still managed to smile. “But I managed to get caught up with my TV shows so that’s a bonus!” She giggled.

Levi smiled, he couldn’t remember the last time he watched a show that didn’t have some kind of talking animal or sing-a-long song in it. As cheesy as they were he did find them quite amusing at times especially when his son began to sing-a-long too.

“What kind of shows are you into?” She inquired as the silence grew between them.

“I haven’t watched tv in awhile,” He lied, “I get caught up in work a lot and just don’t have the time, but if i do, it’s usually Animal planet or the history channel.” Not necessarily a lie but far from the truth. He does watch those channels to fall asleep after putting Hunter to bed but his body refuses to succumb to exhaustion. He shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his cider.

“Well then seems like we need to get you caught up on pop culture, how about you come over sometime and I can introduce you to some?” Her heart skipped a beat at her sudden declaration, _Was that too forward?_ They approached the door of her classroom and Levi still hadn’t managed to answer her. She could feel her heart drop at the silent rejection and began to speak up, “Or-“

“That sounds nice, we should plan a day” He finally answered before locking eyes with her then placed a small kiss on her cheek. She stood frozen for a moment as she felt her face heat up. This wasn’t the first time he had kissed her, but it was the first time he kissed her on campus. While her brain was still processing the information, she managed to let out a smile and nod.

“I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?” He gave her hand a tight squeeze then turned to walk away. Petra nodded then quickly let herself into her room closing the door behind her to let out a silent squeal


	5. The Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck Mondays”

Despite walking Petra to her class, he still managed to arrive thirty minutes before the start of his first period. He started to mentally go over his weekly Monday morning pop quizzes but as his steps echoed through the long corridor towards his classroom he couldn’t stop thinking about how easily he was able to lie to his, girlfriend?

_What the hell was that? Why did I lie? I mean, I’m not ashamed of my son...well I’m not ashamed to have a son. She’s my girlfriend she should know about him right? Is it too soon? What would she think if I told her now? Fuck..._

Levi’s mind continued to race as he worked out acceptable solutions to fix this hole he unintentionally dug himself into. He knows he isn’t the most approachable person and honestly if it wasn’t for the birth of his son, he would still be that same thug who lived only for himself, a lesson drilled into him by his dear uncle. Unfortunately, his past also left a lasting reminder to not be too trusting of others. His small family that he found and the few friends he made proved to be the exception of that rule. Still though, perhaps she’s an exception for that rule as well.

As he approached his classroom, he noticed the light was already on and the door was slightly ajar. A heavy sigh left his body, he hated it when one of his students beat him to class in the mornings, it was too early to start “sculpting young minds” as their principal would always say, especially with the morning he was having already.

He groaned pushed open the door to the rear of his classroom, he stepped in and his stomach and jaw dropped. His eyes blinked several times praying that what laid before him was an illusion and not a reality. To no avail, the image remained the same.

Mountains of books littered the desks and floors of his once spotless classroom. Piles of discarded paper laid everywhere except in the waste bin and a putrid stench filled his lungs as ventured further into his classroom. On his desk at the front of the room laid several coffee cups laid scattered along the desk along with more books paper and rotting food. He figured was the source of the stench. Before he let his anger get the best of him, he thought for a moment how unlikely this scenario would be. He knew for a fact, when he left Friday, he locked both doors and the room was spotless. He stepped outside once more to confirm he was in the correct building and room.

Building 1A Rm. 203.

 _Shit!_ His brow furrowed.

_Who the fuck would do something like this._

Perhaps one of his seniors was tired of failing the Monday pop quizzes and was after revenge?

_Well if they would study better then maybe they would do better._

He stepped back into his room and ripped his messenger bag off himself and tossed it into a corner out of frustration. He whipped back around running his hands threw his hair fighting his urge to strike something as he analyzed the mess. Every inch of being wanted scream and throw something, but that would only make the situation worse, and he still needed to prepare for his class. He took a deep breath like Nanaba would tease when ever he would get flustered, then directed his attention back to the mess debating on where he shouldbegin to clean it up.

It’s not gonna clean itself. He concluded then turned to grab a trash can and made his way to the closest desk and started clearing off the mess. He felt so disgusted that his space was violated and the worst part there was no one there he could take it out on.

“Wait, no, no, no.” A raspy voice said quietly at the front of the class. Levi paused and directed his attention back to the front of the class he for some reason he missed the scribble across the white board. On the board looked like someone’s attempt at a lesson plan then began to use every spare inch of white to write out some equation he didn’t really understand. He eyed the front of the class until he found it, the culprit for the destruction of his classroom, a person hunched over in the corner of the board wearing a white lab coat crouched so deeply it was almost creature like. Their hair was pulled back into a high bun that could easily be mistaken as a birds nest. They crouched themself in the corner of the white board trying to write small enough to preserve as much space as possible for the next part of their equation. The marker was held loosely by long skeleton like fingers as they slowly wrote with their mouth hung open bobbing their head at each stroke of the pen. Levi watched as their glasses slowly slipped down the bridge of their noise they pushed them back into place with marker before they fell off completely then continued on with their equation. Levi’s lip twitched up in disgust he could feel his insides fuming with rage no amount of breathing exercises was going to calm this storm.

“HEY!” He shouted furiously.

The creature stumbled forward face first in the the board at the sudden outburst. Levi scoffed at their clumsiness, he hated messes and the people who started them at least he was able to find the culprit to unleash his fury. The creature stood up slowly turning to face the voice and corrected their posture giving the small man a simple brow raise.

“Good Morning student, you may take your seat.” The creature gestured towards the desks in the room then redirected their attention back toward the board.

“Stu-student” Levi stammered in frustration. “Are you fucking blind we are about the same age!”

The creature corrected its’ glasses and leaned its head forward as if to get a better look at the person before it.

“Oh, Can I help you with something...”, it said calmly as it moved towards its’ desk to look at a textbook.

“Yeah you can pick up your shit and get out of my classroom” Levi moved his hands side to side.

“Excuse me I’ve been here all weekend and no one has corrected me. Are you sure you’re not mistaken?” The person said as they started to shuffle through the pages.

“All weekend?” Levi scrunched his nose up in disgust, no wonder his room smells like shit.

“Who the fuck works on the weekend! Get your shit out of here, I need to prepare for my class.”

“No, this is my room and I have been preparing diligently for today.” The creature slammed their marker on the book and eyed Levi over the rim of their frames.

“Well if you pack up your shit up now, you can diligently prepare in the correct room.”

The creature frowned at the small mans brashness, “My classroom is Building A 203”

“Yeah and this is Building 1A 203!” Levi shouted pointing at a small map that hung on the wall near the door. “Your class is over here dumb ass!” He moved his finger to a square on the opposite side of the campus.

The creature paused and shifted through the stacks of papers on the desk creating a bigger mess.

“Ah fuck!” the creature shouted then smacked over a stack of paper.

“Hey! Stop creating messes!”

“You’re gonna have to help me move this stuff,”

“Nope, I gotta prepare for my students, its not my fault you have shitty glasses.” Levi smirked and walked over to grab his messenger bag.

The creature narrowed their eyes and dropped their jaw offended at his refusal, “Seriously?”

Levi stood at the back of the classroom and folded his arms and leaned back against the wall staring at them while smiling.

The creature continued to look at Levi in shock then took a deep breath and cleared their throat. “I’m the new teacher.”

“Congratulations,”

“Are you this much of an asshole to everyone?”

“More or less, it’s situational honesty.” His face remained neutral and eyes expressionless.

“Why are you-“

“Look if you spent the same amount of time cleaning as you do talking this place would be spotless.”

“That doesn’t even-“

“Nope! I’m preparing for my class now, thank you.” With that Levi took a seat at one of the uncluttered desks in the back and pulled out his lesson plan and began to review it.

The creature stood wide eyed and jaw hung watching him in disbelief, they shook their head then looked down at their watch 20 minutes till class started.

“Fuck” they cursed then quickly gathered up their papers and books at the front of the class. The creature scurried over to the map and the front of the class examining it to see where Levi had pointed it. Way over there?

“What fucktard named these buildings?!” The creature screamed and kicked the front door open, its arms filled to their chin with and rushed out the door.

Levi smirked and nodded, he asked himself that question too when he first started. After a moment of complete silence he looked up to see the mountain of trash that still littered his desk and the books that laid sprawled out of his front desks. He frowned then slammed his planner at the mess. _What the fuck just happened? Did that bitch really leave me with their mess?_ Levi stood up and walked outside into the hall, he wondered if the creature would be back soon to finish cleaning.

Flustered, Levi walked back into his classroom and stood with folded his arms quietly listening for the possible sounds of returning footsteps. After a few minutes he growled then turned back the classroom and began cleaning the table at the front. He grabbed the trash bin and began to toss the creatures discarded food scraps and coffee cups away cursing to himself as each item dropped into the bin. He was too busy lost in his fury he didn’t even here the foot steps of his students approaching. His students filtered in quietly muttering to each other surprised about the current state of the classroom, none wanting to disrupt the flustered teacher in fear of aggravating him even more.

“Damn, coach what the hell happened in here?” A tall brunette joked cockily as he approached one of the few clean desks in the front desks. Levi whipped his head towards the annoying chuckle and frowned.

“Damnit Kirstein! Make yourself useful and start cleaning up this shit.” Levi kept his tone even, but the snap was very clear.

“Sorry coach, I don’t believe this is apart of the curriculum. Besides isn’t this what janitors are for?” Jean smirked as he sliddown in his assigned seat letting his bag flop to the floor next to him.

A collective gasp could be heard over the crowd of students that watched the interaction between the two. There was an unspoken rule amongst the students, never get on Mr. Ackermans bad side. He never gave them a reason to fear him for the most part he was a decent teacher, one of the best if you were to ask the students. He taught well and had a willingness to help each of his students, but something about the way his eye would narrow or his lip would twitch when a student tried to act out made them not want to try it again. The students could already tell their usually well composed teacher was little off this morning. No one wanted to get in the way of whatever Levi had coming Jean’s way.

Levi walked over to were Jean sat and slammed the full trash bin on his desk. He eyed the overly confident teenager with a sly smirk, “You know, Kirstein, I was debating on having a try out for the captain position this year?” Jean’s smile faded into a frown quickly as his eyes met with Levi’s. “Jeagar, really stepped up on his abilities during training camp this summer, I’m considering giving him a shot at it, what do you think?” Levi starred him square in the eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Jean protested as he rose from his chair.

“You wanna test my resolve?”

“You guys know I right here, right?” A green eyed brunette shouted from the back of the class with a closed fist ready to fight.

“SHUT IT, JEAGAR!” They shouted in unison before returning their glares at each other. Jean caved and with a huff turned desk behind him and started sorting through the books that riddled it.

“Where do you want these?” Jean said in defeat.

“Just stack them by the door for now.” Levi sighed and returned to clearing up the front of the class. With that, the remaining students followed suit and began to clear the clutter from the remaining desks and stacked the various chemistry textbooks along the side of the door.

In no time, the room was back to its’ usual tidy state minus the books that stood stacked neatly in the front of the class. His students took to their respective seats and sat tentatively waiting for the lesson. To their surprise, Levi took out a stack of papers from his bag and began to hand out the morning pop quiz. The students grumbled in discontent.

“What? Did you think I would forget?” He shook his head as he continued to pass the sheets down the rows. Honestly this was the only thing he could think of to give himself time to regain his composure, he wasn’t even mentally prepared for a lesson, he could still smell the stench of that beast. Perhaps extra credit then? He ended up using the class time as an open format for any questions they might have, and to everyone’s delight, he counted the pop quiz as extra credit for any points received.

When his first break between the periods finally arrived, he quickly dashed out of the classroom and out towards the building containing the creature. He was in anticipation of this moment, he waited patiently for the past two hours to unleash his remaining fury. How dare that monster leave him with no choice but to clean up their filth, they would most definitely pay!

After a short jog he approached the Life Sciences building then immediately found the stairs to the second floor. Running up the flight of steps taking them two at a time, he finally approached, the door, RM. 203 painted in white letters across the door, he grabbed the handle and flung open the door. The class was empty other than a few students sitting at a desk gathered around looking at their phone. He scanned the room for that familiar rats nest.

“Yo!” he called out to the clump of students, to his surprise Mikasa, Jean and some blonde kid snapped their head into his direction. Mikasa frowned the moment they made eye contact. Mikasa and Levi had a mutual agreement to never speak to each other during school hours, unless there was an absolute emergency.

“What are you-“ Mikasa began to protest.

“Where’s your teacher?” He cut her off making it clear this was not a personal visit.

“Not sure, we have a new instructor. Dr. Rico was in an accident last Thursday” Jean started, Levi raised a brow then he remembered, _“I’m the new teacher”_ Levi cursed underhis breath before slamming his fist on the door.

The three teens eyed each other curiously, wondering if it was worth intruding on his thoughts.

“You ok, coach?” Jean spoke up after a moment.

“No, that bastard needs to come and remove their shit from my room.”

“Well they should be coming back soon, breaks almost over.” Jean said.

Levi growled and crossed his arms poking his head out the room and began looking up and down the hall trying to anticipate the creatures imminent return. Impatiently, he decided to search the building for the creature. He marched past each room sticking his head in search when that failed he stormed back into the classroom. The students had started to fill up the desks in his absence causing all eyes to turn to him the moment he stepped into the threshold. He scanned the faces in the room taking in each stupid wide eyed expression then turned his head with a scoff when the creature was still no where to be seen. He slipped his phone out of his pocket to check the time, any minute the bell should ring and surely they will return. He returned his phone back into his pocket then glanced out the doors once more, still nothing.

He huffed then crossed his arms and leaned against the wall closest to the door.

As the students continued to filter into the classroom, they began to mutter on why their algebra teacher was in the science department. He never ventured to the other buildings without purpose and if he did, he was out as quickly as he entered let alone hang around for a teacher to show up. Sure he occasionally walked Petra to class, but they usually met up in the teacher’s lounge or off campus, but this was different, this was _vengeance_.

He continued to wait at the back of the class with his arms folded impatiently tapping his foot on the ground while the class bell rang. Now it would only be a matter of time before the creature would wonder in. He continued waiting near the door drumming his fingers along a counter in the back of the lab with his head stuck out of the door.

As the late bell rang, the creature was still no where to be found.

“Fucking hell!”Levi growled then slammed his fist onto the counter before swinging the door open and stormed out. The class sat dumbfounded with their mouths held, as they witnessed their mild-mannered teacher begin to crack. A wave of dread hung over the class as they silently wondered what kind of person could illicit this type of behavior from Levi, were they really ready for that kind of teacher?

Levi hustled back to his class, this was the first time since he started working that he was late to a class, it would have been worth it if only he could have had a glorious showdown with that monster.

His next two periods proceeded as usual despite the shock faces his students gave him the moment he opened the door fifteen minutes late for the period. The pile of books stood as a constant reminder that his business wasn’t over.

As he sat and watched his class before lunch finish up with their pop quiz, he finally gave into the creature one last time. As the period neared its end, he instructed his students to pick up the books and guided them to the creatures classroom. To his surprise by the time they arrived to the room, there were still several minutes left in the period and the class was completely empty. With a groan, Levi instructed the students to leave the books on the desks and leave for lunch. The student shared a worried look, but by now most were already aware, their teacher was starting to become unhinged and it would be best to just do as he requests without question. As the last students left the classroom to take off for lunch, Levi walked to the front front desk with a bag of trash then dumped the contents over their desk out of spite. The last few students darted quickly out of the class before they spotted them but not before one student noticed the sly smile that kept across his face with pride, the sight sent chills down her spine.

As he walked down the hall towards the exit of the science department with his newly found confidence, he could hear the sounds of loud snoring coming from the janitors closet. He turned his nose up and made his way to the door slowly poking his head into investigate. His nose twitched in disgust once his eyes spotted the creature sprawled out on the ground with their glasses skewed on their face sleeping nestled against a dirty mop. Their clothes even more wrinkled and large brown stain on the front of their mustard colored sweater. _So this is were they’ve been hiding out?_ Levi began to feel dirty the longer he watched them nestled against that mop. How many bathrooms has that been in? He felt his stomach begin to churn then turned away quickly slamming the door shut behind him hoping to wake up the freak. With that he made his way to the teachers lounge for lunch.

*******

“Hey, Ive been looking for you.” A sweet voice called from behind him.

“Oh hey, Petra,” Levi turned to see her smiling face. It was barley into their break and the morning already felt that it was days ago. The dark circles under his eye lids deepened.

“You feeling okay? There’s been quite a few rumors going around that you’re losing it. Cursing, punching doors, getting into fights with students...” She gave him a worried look, then placed her hand on his arm and gave him a light squeeze.

“I’m fine just a long morning.” He sighed, the emotional burden of the day still weighing heavy on his shoulders.

“Oh, well I’mhere if you want to talk about.” Her hand slid into his as she studied the circles under his eyelids. He put on a weak smile and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips.

“Thank you,” he said as he pulled away and placed his forehead against hers. She smiled brightly and bit her top lip, resisting every urge to pin him against the wall and kiss him properly in the corridor. She decided to change the topic and fill him in on the latest school gossip.

“I found out why Rico canceled on us” her voice became a little sad.

“Huh?” He slowly removed his head from hers and looked at her oddly, the conversation took a course he was not expecting. “Uh, yeah, I heard she was in accident. How are you doing? I know you two are close.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to provide some short of comfort, taking note how he also felt his own worries melt away.

Her shoulders shrugged and then placed her head against his shoulder, “I’m going to see her after I get off today.”

“That’s good, give her my regards.”

“I will, So did you hear about her replacement?”

“No,” he tried to hide his annoyance but she heard his low growl anyway, “But I’m pretty sure I met the freak.” she giggled and looked up him making a disgusted face, she smiled then gave him a quick peck causing his face to relax.

“Apparently, he’s some scientist with a brilliant mind who happens to have a recently opened schedule.”

“Huh? So the bastard got fired and the only place that would taken him is a private high school?” Petra chuckled at his blunt statement.

“Makes you wonder what kind of people Zackly hires. Right, Levi?” Levi fell silent while he remembered the questionable circumstances that led him to this position as well. He nodded in a silent agreement, for now he didn’t want to think about the horrid creature that now walked the halls with them or about the secrets he kept close to his heart. He will tell her those secrets in time but for now he just wanted to happy in the moment with her. He stepped out of their embrace and laced his fingers through hers leading her down the hall to the teachers lounge. There, they enjoyed their lunch as Levi relayed the events of his morning, Petra couldn’t help but chuckle, she couldn’t imagine him getting flustered and seeking revenge. He wasn’t surprised she viewed him so highly, he actively tried to put his best foot forward whenever she was with him. But still her ability to see past his hardened exterior and look into his... soul... sent a funny feeling in his stomach. Perhaps it was time to share his biggest secret, Hunter.

**Meanwhile...**

Once the bell rang signaling the start of the lunch concluded, the creature awoke feeling a little groggy. They rubbed their eyes and sat up into a seated position, slowly taking in their surroundings. “Oh, yeah, this shit hole.” They stood up and stretched, “Guess it’s time to eat now,” They reached for the door realizing that it must have slipped closed during their nap, it only took a quick pull for them to realize, the door locks from the inside. They went into panic mode and started to scream and beat the door but it was lunch time, and no one was in the building. An hour later after the late bell had rang the janitor made his way to resume his duties and opened the closet and found the poor crazy teacher hugging their knees in the corner crying. When the moment the teacher saw the janitor, they shot up and ran over to kiss him on the cheek hugging him tightly. Thanking the janitor profusely as he shoved them away because the creature reeked of coffee and body odor.

“Fuck Mondays”

By the time the final bell rang he was internally crying thankful for this hellish day to be over. He reached for his phone and sent a Mikasa a text for help picking up Hunter from daycare, and promised he through in an extra tip. He wasn’t the type to go to the bar after work, but he was in need of some serious adult counseling.


	6. The Creature Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gives good advice and a glimpse into Levi’s backstory.

Levi rarely found himself following Mike out to the back alley on one of his smoke breaks for obvious reasons. Today he was willing to make an exception. Mike had lit up his cigarette and sat on a stool watching his small friend pace back and forth. He noticed his friend was on edge and didn’t want to provoke him too much, he knows Levi can be a bit reckless once he looses control.

“Whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I’m all ears.” Mike said as he took a puff of his cigarette. Levi continued to pace as if he didn’t hear his friends concern. He slowly walked up and down the alley disgusted by his surroundings.

“I don’t know how you can find peace in this shit-hole” Levi spat out as he made his way back towards his friend eyeing the pile of trash that laid a few feet away from where his friend was perched.

“Not everyone has your standards of cleanliness” Mike said as he took another puff.

“I don’t know why everyone makes a big deal about my cleaning habits, what’s wrong with liking things grime free and organized in a proper place.” Levi countered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the adjacent wall from his friend. He relaxed into his position before he became disgusted and shot off the wall deciding to just place his hands in his pockets instead.

Mike’s eyes followed his friend as he let out a small chuckle. “You’re too much man”

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes and continued to pace back down the alley.

“So, was everything ok last night? You kinda took off in a hurry?” Mike questioned trying to probe at what may be bothering his friend.

“Yeah, the damn brat was just bitching because I forgot her mom doesn’t want her babysitting past eight when she has school the next day.” Levi spoke as he walked towards Mike then halted. “Then my demon spawn decided to throw a tantrum all night because heaven’s forbid I wash his smelly ass snot ridden blanket.”

“Demon spawn?” Mike raised an eyebrow at Levi’s choice of words to describe his child.

“He fucking is I swear Mike, it’s like he was birthed with all the traits I despise the most,” Levi said grabbing his temples before he pulled his hands through his hair. “If he wasn’t my child, I would abandon him on the side of the road without a second thought.”

Mike’s eyes grew wide and his mouth hung in disbelief. If it wasn’t for his quick reflexes he would have dropped his cigarette as well. “Damn Levi that’s pretty harsh even for you. Do you really feel that way about your son?”

“Look I love him and all that shit, you know he’s my ‘pride and joy’” Levi said mockingly while throwing his hand in the air before putting them back in his pocket. “But he’s loud, obnoxious as hell and he’s fucking filthy.”

Mike let out a hearty laugh, “ You know he’s fucking three right? They don’t come out knowing how to properly fold laundry!”

“No, this little shit will decide take said folded laundry and through it into the bath.”

“That’s not so bad”

“While there’s water in it!” He hissed threw gritted teeth.

“Well damn, I guess he is a little shit” Mike chuckled and took another puff of his cigarette. Levi rolled his eyes. “So thats why you followed me out here, to complain about your little ‘demon spawn’?” Mike questioned as he he gazed over to Levi.

“Sorta-“ Levi shrugged his shoulders and turned away walking back down the alley. “I haven’t told Petra about Hunter” He paused mid-step .

“Why am I not surprised?” Mike spoke after a long moment of silence. Levi turned around in time to see Mike shaking his head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?“

“Man, you’re the most guarded person I’ve ever met.” Mike said chuckling. Levi growled folding his arms then turned to walk back down the alley. “Look I get it with everything that’s happened, but it mainly comes down to, how important is this relationship to you,’ Mike paused waiting for Levi to turn back in his direction, “and if it’s worth opening yourself up to get hurt again.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Levi shook his head then walked back to stand in front of his friend.

“Well then there’s your answer.” Mike shrugged taking another puff of his cigarette.

“I dont know,” Levi paused remembering how comforting it was to hold her during their lunch break. “I feel different when I’m with her...”

“You know lusting is still a thing too right?” Mike chuckled as he watched his small friends eyes widen.

“I’m not lusting for her,” He snapped.

“I’m just saying,” He raised his hands defensively, “When’s the last time you got some?”

“I’m not answering that! You pervert! I’m not some damn teenager that can’t keep it in his pants.” He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Mike couldn’t help himself from chuckling at his ability to make his friend get so flustered. After a moment he calmed down and spoke, “Fine, if that’s the case, just tell her then. Just know the longer you wait, the more you’ll end up hurting her.”

Levi sighed taking in each of his friends words, he was right, he should share this part of him with her.

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence while Levi mentally contemplated his next move. “Well damn,” Mike said, puffing out a heavy cloud of smoke.

“What?” Levi said turning to face his friend.

“I cant wait to tell Nana, I was able to give your some damn good relationship advice.” Mike laughed.

“Oh fuck off Mike,” Levi snapped turning to the door storming back inside leaving Mike to finish his cigarette alone chuckling.

******

“You’re back early,” his cousin called out after she heard Levi close the door and lock it behind him. “When you said adult counseling I thought you meant you needed to get drunk as fuck.”

Levi made his way down the hall into the kitchen to find his cousin siting at the kitchen table with her school books in front of her taking notes.

“Where’s Hunter?” Levi asked setting his wallet and keys on the counter in the kitchen.Without looking up, Mikasa pointed to the corner of the living room where a makeshift fort was created. Inside he could see his toddlers little feet and heard the sounds off one of his read-a-long books.

“Do you always do your homework while watching my kid?” He questioned in more of a curiosity rather than a scolding. He made his way across the living room and approached the fort bending over to peer inside and see Hunter lying on a stack of blankets and pillows focusing hard on his book. Levi reached down to grab one of his little toes to give it a little shake. Hunter snapped his head up to meet the eyes of his father, he tossed his toy aside then crawled out to embrace his father. “Daddy!” Levi smiled and scooped him up and placed a light kiss on his forehead. He carried him into the kitchen and started to prepare water for his afternoon tea. “Yeah I usually make us a snack, but I didn't today, then I’ll give him one of his books or put on a movie and read a couple chapters. It honestly depends on how late you stay out....” She trailed off as she approached a question that was rather difficult. She looked back and forth between her notes and the book before dropping her pencil in frustration.

“What subject are you working on? Anything I can help you with?” Levi asked, he grabbed an apple and began to cut it into slices for Hunter.

“Doubtful, it’s science.” Mikasa answered.

“There’s math in science” Levi countered as he handed Hunter is snack and watched him take off back to his fort.

“True, but it’s fine I’m just trying to get a head start on tomorrow’s lesson. Any-who,” she said as she looked up to Levi. “You good? Earlier, you looked like a deranged animal setting a trap for it’s prey..” She leaned against the back of her chair and watched as he shook his head. “Something like that,” he murmured pouring the hot water over some tea bags he prepared.

“You’re not gonna start a war with my teacher now are you?”

“As long as he stays himself where he belongs... we shouldn’t have any problems. For the recorded, he started it.”

“I don’t care as long as it doesn’t mess with my GPA, I could care less what beef you have with her. Now, since you’re here I should be going now.” She picked up her bag and started to load her books. He watched as she placed her pens neatly in the case before zipping up the pouch.

“You wanna stay for dinner?” He asked. Mikasa paused at his offer before she continued putting her belongings away.

“Would we be eating out or dining in?” She asked nonchalantly.

“I’d cook”, he answered. Mikasa smiled and bit her lip her thankfully covering her expression with her hair that had fallen forward, not that he’d notice, Levi was busy pouring the heated water over his tea leaves.

“Well if your offering I guess I can’t refuse”

“Oh stop acting so coy, you are only excited because you agree your mothers cooking tastes like shit! No wonder you always look so constipated” Levi murmured the last part as he brought his tea up to his lips and blew on it before taking a sip.

“Hey! Fuck you Ackerman!” Mikasa spat out, shooting him an intense stare. Levi matched her glare with intensity, neither one letting up.

“The cow says MOO” Hunter’s toy interrupted there staring contest and Mikasa couldn’t help but laugh. Levi rolled his and made his way to the fridge and started to pull out the ingredients.

“Brat, help me prep the food, but wash your hands first” Mikasa connected her music to her speakers and started a playlist of different genres. Levi rolled his eyes but honestly enjoyed listening to a variety of music. To Mikasa’s surprise, she caught him bobbing his head to a few catchy songs. After a while, even Hunter crawled out of his fort and started dancing to the music swinging his chubby baby arms.

He watched Hunter dancing with a smile on his face, silently praying he could continue to allow his son to create many memories like this, with their small family.

In his youth, it was just him and his mom, but she was a whore, owned by her pimp. His mothers time with him was dependent on wether her pimp felt she was working hard enough for him. He never asked, but always wondered if that man was his father. Unlike the other women, he let her complete her pregnancy and raise him. Even after she fell sick and past away, her pimp didn’t toss him to the streets. The only reason the man let him go, was because his uncle popped up and offered to buy him off of his hands, Levi was seven and was already being traded like property.

His uncle Kenny eventually left him too a few years later leaving him to spend his remaining youth years in and out of foster homes. He never had the chance to experience the idea of what it meant to be apart of family. The birth of his son and the mess with his ex left him feeling more like a guardian rather than a parent, that was before he almost lost him.

Levi moved into the town of Trost when Hunter was four moths old, a few months later, Hunter fell deathly sick and was admitted to overnight care in the hospital. The pediatrician in charge of Hunter’s care ended up being, Joesph Ackerman, Mikasa’s father. From the moment the doctor met Levi he nagged him about how he reminded him of his sister he lost contact with years ago. After a week of care, he finally brought Levi a family picture of himself, Kenny and Kuchel. He explained that Kenny and Kuchel where his half siblings he came from a different mother. He was the middle child and a product of his father’s infidelity. Levi was shocked of this discovery and revealed that indeed she was his mother and sadly gave him the news of her passing. Ever since that moment Joseph welcomed him into his home and introduced him to the Ackermans. He lived with them for less than a year before he insisted that he find his own place. He felt no one should suffer the wails of an infant that wasn’t their own, he could barley tolerate Hunters himself. Even though he moved out, he is still spends holidays, birthdays and random weekend barbecue’s with the annoyingly generous Ackerman family. He honestly enjoyed spending time with this small family but was too embarrassed to admit it. Partially because he hadn’t told them the full extent of his past and feared they would reject him if they knew.

After dinner, Mikasa helped Levi clean the dishes and put away the left overs.

She left shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for you comments! They are so sweet and it makes my day!


	7. Tuesday

Tuesday was uneventful, a marginal improvement from the day he had the day prior. He only had one encounter with the questionable teacher when he once again found them sleeping in the janitors closet down the hall of the teachers lounge. He couldn’t understand why they were always sleeping, he had a toddler that was on current streak of keeping him up all night but he would never hide himself away on campus for a quick snooze. But he was home now the last thing he wanted was to have the horrid creature seep into the relaxing confines of his home.

He entered his apartment he heard the familiar laugh of his cousin over the noise of some kids cartoon. He smiled to himself at the thought of his son lighting up the moment he would come around the corner, his smile didn’t last long after he heard the chuckle from a deep baritone, echoed down the hall. _Did she really bring a boy over!_ With a growl, he kicked his shoes off not caring where they landed and made his way down the hall into the living room. The sudden entrance startled Mikasa and her guest as they both stared at him like a deer in head lights. Levi’s annoyance of Mikasa bringing home a guest without his acknowledgment was only intensified when he spotted who the boy was.

“Jaegar! What do you think your doing?” Levi snapped. Instinctively theboy shot off the couch and stood in attention. Eren Jaegar, a short tempered 16 year old, that is one of Mikasa’s closets childhood friends unfortunately one of Levi’s star athletes and lackluster student.

“S-sorry Coach!” Eren stammered. He averted his gaze and looked to the floor.

“You’re back early” Mikasa spoke calmly her hair a mess and her lips slightly swollen. Levi noticed their disheveled clothes and rolled his eyes in disgust.

“You sound disappointed,” Levi inquired as he lifted a brow, “I didn’t interrupt something now did I?” He removed his coat and satchel and tossed them on the chair closest to him. Eren remained frozen in his stance shaking at the impending punishment he knew Levi would have for him.

“No, sir!” Eren said shaking under the intense glare Levi was sending him. Mikasa eyed Eren with a curious brow then grabbed his arm to pull him back down on the sofa. Levi smiled internally at the fear he was able to inflict on the young adolescent with just a look.

“Where’s Hunter?” Levi asked walking over to the fridge to grab a beer.

“He’s taking a nap” Mikasa said watching his every move from her seat on the couch.

“I see.” Levi popped the cap and took a sip, not as great as fresh off the tap but it would do just fine. Levi glanced over to the teens on the couch and noticed Eren was still shaking. “So do you always bring guys over to mess around with while your supposed to watching my kid?”

“We aren’t messing around! We are working on a project.” Mikasa countered, pointing to the screen of some old Disney movie.

“What kind of project is that?” Levi asked.

“We have to watch this movie and make a report about how it relates to a current social issues.”Mikasa huffed.

Levi scoffed, “What kind of homework is that?” He rolled his eyes and took another sip leaning against the counter in the kitchen, still carefully observing the little interactions between Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa sat back in sofa turned her attention back to the television and picked up a notebook and rested it on her knees. From Levi’s perspective he could tell it was a fresh sheet of paper, _project my ass._

Eren continued to squirm under Levi’s constant scrutiny, “Um, Coach when are try outs for the team?”

“Why do you care Jaegar? Your already on the team?” Levi asked slightly annoyed.

“Our friend wants to try out this year,” Eren admitted.

Levi looked at him and sighed. “Are you asking for a spot for him?”

“NO! Uh- no, j-just wanted to let him know so he’s prepared.” Eren squirmed as he spoke.

“Eren has been training with him all summer,” Mikasa defended.

“Which friend is it?” Levi asked.

“Armin,” Eren said finally able to look Levi in the eyes.

“The timid one? Seriously” Levi huffed then took a sip of his drink.

“Don’t pre judge him!” Mikasa growled then stood up to toss one of the throw pillows at her cousin barely missing his drink. He shot her a glare as he took hold of the pillow.

“Ugh fine, whatever, practice starts next Tuesday Jaegar and tryouts are the following Wednesday.” Levi finally gave in. “If your friend makes the team, there won’t be another pissing contest like the one between you and Kirsten right?”

Eren felt his face get hot as he shouted, “He started it! He-“

“I don’t care Eren, just keep it off the field” Levi sighed and finished off the rest of his beer. He straightened up to discard his bottle where he kept his recyclables then stretched out his tired muscles.

“I’m gonna go shower while you guys finish up your ‘project’.” He started down the hall to his room then paused and eyed the two of them. “Keep your hands to yourself, or- “ He left the sentence hanging and trailed off into his room.

Eren and Mikasa turned to look each other in the eyes for a moment, then started to snicker Eren sunk back into the couch pulling Mikasa under his arm and into an embrace. She curled under his arm resting her head on his chest as she pressed play to resume the movie. A few minutes later little foot steps came from down the hall as Hunter stumbled out of this room with his curly bed head rubbing his eyes wanting to join in the fun.

“Mimi, I’m hungry” he pouted crawling onto her lap pushing Eren aside to make space for himself. Mikasa giggled.

“Ok, I can make you snack if you want but, your dads home, I’m sure he’ll make you dinner as soon as he gets out of the shower.” Mikasa said cradling the child in her lap. Hunter perked up by the mention of his dad. “Daddy’s home?” He asked his big green eyes peering into her deep dark ones. “Yeah he’s showering.” With that Hunter hopped off her lap and ran down the hall to Levi’s room, “Daddy where are you?” His voice carried through the halls. Eren turned her on the couch and chuckled, “I still cant believe coach has a son, I didn’t think he had the patience to be a dad.” Mikasa shrugged her shoulders as she sunk deep back into the couch and played the movie. Eren watched her for a moment then glanced back to the TV. “Has Levi always been this way?”

“Like what?” She asked.

“Stand-offish?”

“Honestly I wouldn’t know, I only met him a few years ago when they moved into town. But now that I think about it, he was pretty cold then too.” She laughed as she thought of her first memory of her cousin.

She was fourteen when her father invited Levi and his son over for dinner one night. When he crossed the threshold of there home, Mikasa and her mother had instant reservations on if the night should continue any further. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and black combat boots along with a V-neck black T-shirt that showed off his fully sleeved arms with images of bones, blood and guns with a few roses splashed in, which he now keeps covered with his long sleeve button down shirts. His under cut hair style along with a gaze that could cut through you. The only thing approachable about him was the nine month old he cradled wearing a striped blue onesie with bears and a black diaper bag slung over his shoulder. If it wasn’t for the events that played out during the night, Mikasa and her mother would had been convinced her father had gotten himself caught up in some kind of gang nonsense. He was awkward and timid the entire night and would only answer in short in sentences and didn’t elaborate on anything. At the dinner table, he sat with his son in his lap and fed him off his plate, refusing to let Hunter out of his grip. it wasn’t until Hunter began coughing and didn’t stop that he lost his composure, Mikasa could see the fear he was trying to hide. In that moment, she realized since the moment he entered their house, he was just as afraid as them as they were of him. He later admitted he feared someone would see him as an unfit parent and take him away. Mikasa held his confession close to her heart, even though she teased him, she too wanted provide as much support as she could so that would never happen.

“Eren, can you keep this to yourself?” She said turning to face him.

“What us making out?” Eren asked cluelessly.

“No!” She blushed, “Gosh, Levi’s kid, idiot!” She rolled her eyes then let her hair hang in front of her face.

“Of course! I don’t want to give him another reason to punish me! He does it enough during soccer practice!” Eren whined. Mikasa giggled then snuggled up to his arm and continued to watch the movie.

Levi came out of the shower shortly after wearing sweats and a T-shirt with a towel draped around his shoulders. Behind him trailed Hunter who also looked freshly showered with his bouncy curls dripping with water. Levi eyed the couple on the couch cuddled onto each other and rolled his eyes.

“HANDS!” He snapped, jolting the pair up and in his direction. Levi narrowed his grey eyes as they shifted between the two, Mikasa rolled her eyes then folded her arms while Eren started to look as if he was about to shit himself.He shook his head then proceeded into the kitchen.

“Maybe, I should leave.” Eren whispered as Mikasa lowered herself back towards the couch.

“What? No, we still haven’t finished the movie.” Mikasa spoke up her voice sounding a bit more desperate then she anticipated then lowered her head to hide her blush.

“Eren,” Levi called, and Eren snapped his head to Levi, once again shaking.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Levi asked pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator.

“Huh?” Eren’s eyes widened as he looked at Levi.

“Do I have to worry about your hearing now too Jaegar” Levi growled glaring at the teen.

“U-uh no sir!” Eren stammered, “And yes, I’ll stay for dinner.”

Eren watched as Levi served his son a plate of spaghetti and and how enthusiastically Hunter reached for the meatballs with his hands before getting swatted away by Levi with a scolding. Hunter only smiled and his eyes got wide as placed down the two large balls Hunter formed himself during the meal prep. Eren noticed there was a softness to Levi whenever he interacted with his son, a side he can tell is only meant for him. He found himself chuckling inwardly as he served himself a plate of spaghetti, _who’d of thought coach Levi was a softy for kids._

“What did you learn today Hunter?” Levi asked as he finished his meal and sat watching his son make a mess of his meal.

“Umm, I drew a picture!” Hunter said enthusiastically.

“Oh yeah, can I see it?” Levi asked taking a sip of water.

“Mhmm,” Hunter shook his head with a stuffed mouth.

“What else happened Hunter?” Mikasa spoke up after swallowing her bite. Levi eyed her suspiciously, _what was she hinting at?_

“Umm, we played outside!” Hunter squealed.

“No,” Mikasa made eye contact with the toddler and he hung his head in shame.

“What happened?” Levi snapped at his toddler.

Hunter looked up and felt the intense gaze of the three adults that were too interested. He huffed and slammed his fork on the table before sulking back into his seat in defeat.

“Well?” Levi redirected his glare to Mikasa.

“When mom and I went to pick up Hunter, Ms. Hill said Hunter started a fight today.”

“What the hell? Why?” Levi, furrowed his brow and leaned further into the table. Eren noticed the softness on his face had completely disappeared and was replaced with his more menacing glare he used to keep the team in line. Never had he felt more thankful to be his student and not his child to have to put up with that on a daily bases. He began to feel bad for Hunter, until looked over and saw Hunter return a menacing baby version of Levi’s glare back at him. _Kids got guts, I’d be afraid of him when I got older._

“They were being mean.” Hunter protested.

“So you hit them?” Levi questioned. “Why?”

Hunter was starting to become flustered, “They said my hair was weird and that I looked like a doggy! They said-“ Hunter caught himselfbefore he revealed too much.

“They said what Hunter?” Levi growled.

Hunter shook his head with his bottom lip quivering trying to hold back his tears, hisdad never cried or showed weakness so neither should he. Unfortunately he lacked the emotional control and buried his eyes in his palms as he let out soft whimpers.

Levi hopped from his seat brought his toddler into comforting hug.

_Damnit, great now my brat is being bullied at daycare._ Levi thought as he rubbed his son’s back.

“There’s nothing wrong your hair, and you don’t look like a dog.” Levi finally said after a moment.

“Yeah Hunter, I wish my hair was like yours, straight hair is so boring!” Mikasa said with a pout trying to return the smile to the toddlers face.

“That would be hot” Eren said staring at her for a little too long, Mikasa blushed while Levi rolled his eyes.

“Anyway there is nothing wrong with standing up for yourself, but you shouldn’t resort to violence, next time tell your teacher,” Levi said releasing his hold on his toddler.

“I did, she said they were just joking, but I didn’t like it so I hit him!” Hunter said, looking his father in the eyes.

Levi eyed him curiously then sighed, “Well then it can’t be helped.”

“Seriously Levi?” Mikasa said shooting a look at her cousin.

“What kids like that are just asking to get socked in the face, it’s better now then later. Besides sounds like Hill is the true culprit, I mean isn’t this apart of her job. My kids got it bad enough he’s being raised by me. Now they expect him to just take it while being beaten down, not my child. Anyone that’s got a problem, I show them where they can stick it!”

“Levi!” Mikasa shouted and Eren laughed, “Yeah he’s got a point.” They sat and talked for another hour before they put away the leftovers and cleaned the kitchen, his guests left shortly after.

It was struggle and Hunter put out his best effort, even with his stubbornness, even he had to succumb to his heavy eye lids and drifted off to sleep. Levi slowly slid his son off of him tucking him into bed turning off his bed side lamp and quietly slipped out of the door. Levi let outdeep sigh as he made his way to his room. Two nights in a row he was operating on three hours of interrupted sleep with his efforts to keep his son asleep. Perhaps now it was time to make a phone call to Joesph in the morning, maybe it’s a phase three year olds go through, or something? _A problem to solve tomorrow._ Levi thought as he made the ultimate mistake and glanced at the time on his clock 1:15am. “Fuck!” He groaned and slid into his cool sheets. A moment he usually despised until they warmed up with his body heat, but tonight he didn’t care all he wanted was sleepthe moment his head hit the pillow he took a deep breath and relaxed into slumber land.

Moments later he felt a heavy presence baring down on the empty space in his bed. Without opening his eyes he already knew, “go back to bed Hunter!” He growled like a wounded animal. Hunter made an audible gasp as he searched for words to say. Recognizing his error he flipped around to face his child his eyes burned as he opened them “Hunter, why are you awake?”

“I’m not sleepy anymore.” He explained. “Can I play now?”

“No Hunter, it’s not play time it’s sleep time.” Levi begrudgingly rolled out of his bed and walked to the other side lifting his toddler up by the pit of his arms to carry him back to bed. His gaze landed on the clock again, 3:45 am. Fuck!

“Why can’t I play?”

“Because it’s night time, when the sun come up, then you can play”

“But I don’t want the sun to come up” he mumbled holding onto his fathers shirt. Levi slowed his gait and looked down to his toddler with a curious brow. 

“What why?”

“It’s scary.”

“What?!” Levi raised his voice astonished by his child’s admission. Levi placed his son on to his bed and sat next to him.

“Hunter what’s going on? Why is the sun scary?” Levi asked as he tucked his son into bed.

Hunter sat gripping the edge of his sheets then Levi could hear the faints hiccups of the tears he tried to hold back. Levi sighed and crawled into his sons bed with him. He cradled his son with him as he let him cry himself to sleep. There was no point in trying to push the issue, Hunter was his child after all, he’ll talk when he is ready. After letting his son cry for what felt like hours, Hunter finally laid still and drifted off once again. He didn’t want to risk his son potentially waking up and following him off to bed again so he stayed wrapped around his child in a bed he clearly couldn’t fit in falling asleep moments later.

”Daddy!” The familiar screech of his toddler pierced through his ears as he felt his body shaking rapidly. “Go to sleep Hunter!” Levi snapped rolling over smacking his knee into the wall.

“But Banana’s here!” He said shaking his dad one more time.

Levi shot up to pull the blinds back being blinded by the sun. _Shit_

He made his way down the hall to the front door, unlocking all of his bolts and and chains.

“Finally!” Nanaba huffed as Levi flung the door open

“I know, I’m sorry!” Levi said with a groan, as he turned to wobble back down the hall. Nanaba stepped in and closed the door.

“Do you want to know what time it is?” Nanaba asked?

“No.” He paused. “Yes!”

“6:45” she said.

“Shit” He cursed.

“Need some help?”

“Please!” He said as he quickened his pace down the hall.

“Daddy I made breakfast!” Hunter screamed from the kitchen. Morbid curiosity made Levi’s head turn as to what his child meant by that. He made his way around the island counter to find oatmeal spilled on the floor and watched as his toddler poured the milk into the bowl only to drop it making a bigger mess. He had also tried to dress himself wearing a green and blue plaid shirt with red shorts his famous brown curly locks smashed and missed placed over his head. Levi’s lip twitched up in horror, he began to make his way over to start cleaning the mess until his pleasant neighbor snapped him back to his senses, “move it Mr. Clean! I’ll handle this you get ready.” Levi turned to give her a crooked look but nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story out of order because I have a habit of doing things backwards, hehe. The next few chapters are done, it’s just a matter of editing and making sure it makes sense with what happens in later chapters. The story picks up more in the next chapter 🙃


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi continues to have run ins with the clumsy creature. Petra wants to take the next step in their relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Levi x Petra SMUT WARNING*****
> 
> This chapter is a bit rushed, I’m sorry. These were two separate chapters that I combined into one. I’m getting antsy for what comes next 😊

Wednesday

Petra woke up an hour earlier that day, she started with her morning ride on her stationary bike then a quick session of weight training. She had always wanted a room dedicated to exercise and since she lived alone in her two bedroom apartment she figured what better way to use the extra space. Instead of showering immediately after her workout, she walked around her apartment and made sure everything was tided up and clean. She ate her breakfast then immediately cleaned the kitchen putting everything away to make sure everything looked perfect. Today she was going to attempt to bring Levi home after school since it was a half day and soccer hadn’t started just yet. Perhaps they could use the extra time to get to know each other more.

She finally made her way into the shower and throughly went over her body making sure to banish any unwanted hairs. After a thorough grooming, she took a few extra minutes putting on her make up and took her time selecting the perfect outfit. Before she left her room, she gave herself a final twirl in the mirror making sure her outfit looked crisped and clean. She looked over her apartment once more before she smiled and headed out for the day.  
On her drive to the campus, she remembered the first time she laid eyes on Levi. He was introducing himself to the soccer team out on the field. The prior coach was let go due to lack of performance. Something in the way he held himself and his tone of voice sent chills down her spine and she just wanted to know more about him. From then on, she kept an eye out for him and learned he also was going to be a math teacher. Different department, different side of campus, but that wouldn’t stop her from meeting him. After weeks of stalking- er- thorough investigation, she managed to finally introduce herself to the mysterious man. From then on, it was only just cordial hello and goodbyes with small talk every now and then. After months of awkward encounters, her dear friend Rico picked up on Petra’s failed attempts to flirt and intervened. One day she called over Levi and recommended he sit with them during lunch. From there, a friendship blossomed and never in a million years did she think it would go any further, until a month ago. Rico made “plans” for a day out with a few teachers along with Petra and Levi. She never invited anyone else leaving the two alone to get to know each other. The impromptu date went so well, Levi asked if she wanted to hang out again and the rest is history. 

As she made her way to the campus, she caught Levi just as he parked his bike on the bike rack a bit later than usual.She was still amazed that even though he wore a helmet and biked to school daily, his hair never looked a mess and he never looked sweaty or wrinkled.“Morning Levi,” Petra chirped as she approached him. She resisted the urge to kiss him even though they were dating and official, she could tell he wasn’t really the type for PDA. He turned towards her voice before giving his lock a final pull. He nodded to her in acknowledgment and gave her a once over. _Beautiful_. She wore a ribbed yellow shirt that landed at the top of her knees and a white frilly blouse with a pink cardigan over. He wasn’t a fan of bright colors but he felt they complimented her personality so well that he actually enjoyed them on her.

As she came closer to him she noticed the start of dark circles under his eyes, “You ok?”She asked, his response was interrupted by distance blaring music as it came closer to the campus. They turned just in time to see a lifted black Jeep Wrangler speed into the parking lot playing loud music squealing the tires and being whipped into a stall. Levi growled and folded his arms tempted to tell the student driving to stop being reckless. He waited for the adolescent to exit the vehicle but instead rushing out of the Jeep, was the disheveled scientist that had been a nuisance for him since Monday. They worea pair of dirty wrinkled khakis with a mustard colored button up that was just as wrinkled with a giant tooth paste stain down the front. He figured after the scientist found their class on the opposite side of campus that would be the last he’d see them but no, here they are again. Levi rolled his eyes as he watched the scientist stumble and drop a few papers and coffee they were holding.

“Damnit!” The scientist’s raspy voice cursed and tossed their satchel on the ground before dropping to their knees to pick up the mess. Levi watched and shook his head then began to turn around and walk towards the campus. He halted in his tracks when Petra ran over and decided to give a helping hand. He rolled his eyes and followed his girlfriend, he didn’t want to come off as the asshole that he was, not in front of her at least.

“Are you ok?” Petra asked as she bent down and picked up some papers that were located closest to her. Some of the pages had coffee spilled on top and she attempted to pour it off.

“I’m fucking late!” The scientist screamed and pulled their hair and quickly shoving the papers into stack. The scientist snatched the pages fromPetras hand then shoved past her and ran towards the building. Petra stumbled back but Levi caught her by the waist, he turned towards the disappearing form and shouted, “Watch were your going shitty glasses!”

Petra’s eyes widened at his insult, this was the first she had heard him swear. She had heard he talked rough but she had yet to experience it, she figured it was all locker room talk and kept his composer in front of his peers. “Are you ok?” Levi asked as he helped her regain her posture. She smiled and grabbed his arm. “I’m fine honestly, she is probably just stressed out for her first week you know?”

“Doesn’t give that piece of shit the right to treat you like that though!” He growled in the scientist direction. He still had his hand around her waist and was unconsciously digging his fingers into her side until she moved her hand to on top of his. “Hey” she said softly bringing his attention back to her as he released his grip. “Sorry,” he pulled back his hand turned his face away as he blushed. “I guess I’m a little tired. My aunt called me last night to yell about my cousin” translation, his toddler threw a tantrum as soon as Mikasa left because he didn’t want her to go. She ended up staying another hour till he fell asleep, he woke back up shortly after she left. Thankfully Nanaba gave him a ride most of the way that morning before he told her to pull off so people wouldn’t assuming anything if they pulled in together.

“Oh I’m sorry. I hope everything is ok?” She asked with genuine concern. He shrugged. She grabbed his arm again perking up again. “Hey how about you come over after school. I can help you take your mind off things?” She asked innocently. Levi’s eyes shot open and his face turned red, “Um Petra,” he said as he began to blush and she could feel her face heat up, she came out more suggestive than she had thought. “Oh no! It’s ok! We don’t have to do that! I-I mean unless you want to?” She stammered with a nervous chuckle. Levi could feel his face turning red, it’s not like he didn’t want to, she was gorgeous! He just really didn’t want to have another oops. He dropped his head to the ground to avoid her eyes.

“Petra, I’d prefer to take things slow, but I can come over after school. We can do other stuff”.

Petra let her hand fall from his arm and she put on a sad smile, “Ok, yeah! We can make lunch an get to know each other more”. Levi nodded meeting her eyes. “That actually sounds nice.” Seem beamed ear to ear then grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. They both paused and looked at their hands. Petra started to feel a little self conscious until Levi gripped it tightly and pulled her towards the campus. They walked through the halls hand in hand eliciting stares from both students and faculty.

The remainder of the day went on fairly smoothly, probably because it was a shortened day allowing the students and occasionally the faculty to leave at 12:30p instead of the usual 3:30p. Levi stood behind Petras car with his bike in his hands, he was waiting for her to lower one of her back seats to load his bike up.

“Hey, Coach Levi!” Ascrawny young male shouted waiving frantically trying to get his attention.

“What is it Springer?” Levi huffed as he rolled his bike back towards his athlete.

“Look what I’ve been practicing,” Not a moment later the young athlete dropped his bag to the side tossing the soccer ball he held in his arms to the air catching it on top of his foot then proceeded to show off his juggling the skills. He managed to bounce the ball from his knees to his ankles to the back of himself then back to the front. To finish his show he bounced the ball up to his hands catching it with a cheeky smile and took a bow. “Nice footwork Springer, just try not to get cute again of the field this year.” Connie Springer had exceptional talent in the sport but it was overshadowed for his burning need to show off instead playing more aggressively.

“That was awesome Connie!” An overly energetic brunette ran up behind him and jumped onto his back. Levi recognized her as the star athlete on the girls soccer team, Sasha Blouse. The two were inseparable yet the two insisted they were not dating.

A loud rumble of the scientist’s black Jeep caught their attention causing a growl from Levi, not a moment later, the Jeep shot back out of the parking space. Levi quickly dropped his bike and grabbed the wrists of the two students and pulled them out of the way to safety. The Jeep barely missed Sasha and instantly slammed into Levi’s discarded bike. The handle bar caught on to the tail gate and drug behind the car.

“Oh my gosh! Are you all ok?” Petra ran around to the rear of her car, the Levi looked up just in time to see the scientist drive off without wearing glasses, he let out a few colorful curses.

The ride to Petras apartment was short and quiet, by the time they arrived, Levi was honestly excited to be distracted from the events that just transpired. As she unlocked her doorand they stepped in he eyed her apartment and nodded. The layout was spacious unlike his complicated layout. She kept her space clean and tidy which he appreciated.

On their way in they, decided to pick up food from out rather than cooking to give Levi more time to decompress from his series of unfortunate events. “I’m sorry about your bike,” Petra finally spoke up after they had finished their meals.

“It’s whatever honestly.” Levi mutter after he finished his last bite.

“Well we can carpool until you purchase another bike?” She asked sweetly, Levi shifted in his chair and stood up to collect their dirty dishes. Now would be the perfect opportunity to tell her about Hunter but he just can’t find the words.

“No its, fine. I’ll just ask my neighbor, she’s doesn’t mind helping me out.” He spoke, Petra slowed her movements as eyed him curiously. Levi could sense her hesitation and realized his error, “It’s not what you think... She’s my best friends girlfriend. She’s also my neighbor.” He stated looking firmly into her eyes.

“Oh ,” She said with a smile. “Hey, let’s watch some TV, I’m sure that will get your mind off of somethings.”

Petra cuddled with Levi on the couch as she introduced him to her current favorite tv show. She laid her head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Petra began to play with his fingers while her mind began to wonder towards other activities they could preoccupy their time with. She blushed and squeezed his fingers, thank goodness he couldn’t see her face. She then rested her hand on his thigh and waited for a response. Levi was invested in the show in front of him, he was sure the characters on the show were really in the bad place but place but he was trying to figure out how it was possible when everyone else seemed they should be in the good place. He didn’t notice how Petra drug her nails up his thigh and was caught of guard when she pulled his face into a kiss. His eyes popped opened and he pulled his head back looking at her with a curious brow. Petra pulled away and looked down at her lap feeling a little embarrassed, “I’m sorry”

“No, don’t be. I’m sorry. I was really caught up in this show. It’s kinda funny.” He said bringing his hands to his lap and stared at his fingers.

“Oh,” Petra laughed, her beautiful giggle was like music to his ears he looked up at her soft eyes and smiled.

“I’m fine with kissing if that’s what you want to do,” he said a little low glancing down at his palms again, he could feel a his cheeks begin to heat up. Petra smiled reaching out to grab his hands and gave them a light squeeze. She moved closer to him on the couch then brought his face into her hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She could feel his lips turning into a smile as she repositioned her head to kiss him again. He began to move his hands up along the side of her and held her face in his hands. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to deepen their kiss, he broke free of her seal and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let out a slight sigh and ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her body. He grabbed her hands and pulled away releasing himself from her grasp then looked at her face with her eyes half open looking drugged of him. He smiled kissing her once again and pulled her close to him once again . She pushed him gently to lay against the couch and adjusted herself to lay flush against him. He smiled and grabbed her thigh and gently caressed her bare skin as she held his face in her hands kissing him deeply. They laid there for a few minutes exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. Levi slid his hands up her waist holding her in place. Petra began to feel a heat build within her as she quickened her pace, she began to trail down his cheek and nipped his ear. He let out a moan and dug his nails into his thighs. She smirked mischievously, his moan was the sexiest thing she ever heard she wanted to continue to explore to see how else she could get him to make that noise again. She combed her fingers against his scalp and plunger her tongue back into his mouth. She began to unbutton his shirt.

“Petra” he called in between breaths squeezing her ass in his hands. She unbuttoned the final button and pushed his shirt open and took a bite of his exposed neck. He let out another deep moan and let his head fall back.

“Petra wait” he tried to resist but she was kissing him in all the right spots. His mind began to fog, when was the last time he felt like this? When was the last time he had done this? Before Hunter was born.... _ah shit_. She let her hands slide up the inside of his undershirt and kissed his lips once more. He brought his hands up to her head and pulled her closer for a kiss. She repositioned herself to be straddling over him and brought her hands quickly to his pants and unbuckled his belt, her lips still locked with his. She freed his belt and unzipped his pants.

“Please stop,” he breathed into her mouth. She broke away from their kiss and looked into his eyes seeing if he would further protest. He brushed his finger tip slightly up her arm and bent up to trail light kisses on her skin. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Levi felt his pants tighten and became completely aware of how close Petras hand was to his shaft. Almost as if she could read his thoughts, she pulled at his boxers and slipped her hand around his soft erection. He grabbed a fist full of hair pulling her close and breathed into the nape of her neck as she slowly began to massage him up and down. He breathed and took a bite on her neck. She let out a deep moan as she quicken her pace in his shaft. Levi breathed heavily as she increased her pace pumping him harder up and down. He grabbed her face taking his fingers through her hair and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth letting out a deep moan. She slipped her other hand down the back of his pants and tugged away freeing him completely from his constraints. Petra broke softly away from the kisses and planted a trail of soft kisses his down his jaw and nipped at his neck. Levi leaned back and closed his eyes every fiber in his body was telling him to stop her, but he was in ecstasy with her touch, every touch burned his skin for more. Before he knew it, she had positioned herself in between his legs eyeing his thick shaft in amazement. She tilted her head to the side then licked him from the base to the tip, then hollowed her mouth and swallowed as much as she could.

“Fuck Petra!” He breathed biting his lip and pulling her hair. She slowly took his length in her mouth sliding her tongue down the back as she bobbed up and down up and down quickening her pace as her other hand pumped him as slid up and down. Levi let his head fall back and he let out another deep moan.

No

“Petra,” he tried to steady his breath but she was making this so difficult.

“Petra, please stop.” She paused then gave him a mischievous smile.

“Why?” She swallowed his length then suck it hard all the way back up

He whined, “Please, Petra.” He took a deep breath and took her shoulders shifting her off of him. He stood up hastily causing her to turn over on the couch.

“Levi, is everything okay?” Petra sat up on the sofa and clutched her sides, she began to feel self conscious.

“No, I’m sorry,” he said standing up tucking himself back into his pants. Petra watched him with her mouth agape he wanted to do nothing more than those lips to be once again surrounded by his length.

“What’s going on? Do you not want me?” She asked so quietly it was almost a whisper

Levi sighed as he squatted into the chair across from her. Look I want you you’re gorgeous and really something but,” he met her gaze, “There’s something you should know about me first,” Her brow furrowed as she listened to him intently.

He took a deep breath“I...have...a.” He was interrupted as his phone began to ring from his pocket, he slipped his hand into his pocket revealing the caller ID _Dauper Daycare._

“I gotta go,” He said standing to his feet fixing his clothes then began to collect his belongings. She watched with wide eyes and messy hair, watching him move about her apartment then out the door without another word.

Levi stood outside her apartment wondering why he had left. That was stupid, the first girl you’ve been with in years and you leave her after she goes down on you?. ..Fucking moron. He smacked his palm to his face then left.

A smile erupted on Mikes face when he turned towards the chime of the door. In walked a disgruntled Levi struggling with a car seat and from his vantage point he could see a head of little curls.

“Hunter!” Mike shouted as he made his way around the bar. The bar was fairly empty other than a few older men that would hang out and play pool when it was slow. The toddler looked up and wide smile appeared on his face as he ran towards the enormous blonde approaching him.

“So what brings you in? You want a beer or something?” He asked a little confused watching his friend carry the car seat to a nearby booth.

“Just water, and a menu.” Levi said helping his son get settled into a booth.

“I suppose you have a story for me?” He asked once Levi settled in.

“Oh yeah...” He said dryly leaning back against the seat.

Mike nods his head and disappears to get his request. Levi sat in a slump arms crossed and lost deep in thought.

“Daddy can I have your phone?” Hunter asks after a moment of observing his day. Levi reached into his pocket then slid his phone over to his son who immediately pulls open a game he likes and starts playing with it. Mike returns with the requested items and sits across from him.“So what’s with Hunter?”

“His daycare called, apparently there was an outbreak of lice.” Levi sighed looking at his son then continued, “Thankfully he’s clean but they wanted to send all the kids home so they can deep clean the facility.”

“Well that’s good, I guess.” Mike says.

“No it’s not, what if they miss something and next thing you know it, he’s bringing that shit home!” He huffed. Mike chuckled. “So naturally you head to the bar with your son?

“I just needed to get away to think.”

“Ah, so you seek my advice once again” Mike smirks.

“Fuck no!” Levi snaps at his large friend. Mike laughed and eyed the car seat sitting on the ground next to him.

“So, you left your bike at school then?” He asked.

“No...that damn creature almost killed me today and ran over my bike.”

“Oh shit! Now what?”

“I dunno, probably just bum a ride off Nanaba and Mikasa till I figure things out.” He shrugged pickings up the menu. Mike nodded then started watching Hunter play a video game.

“Oh yeah, so did you tell your girl? How does she feel about all of this?” Mike asked after a moment. 

“Yeah she still doesn’t know about him yet.”

“LEVI!’ Mike shouts and slams the table all eyes looked over to the pair at the table but Mike kept his eyes on Levi. “You know the longer you wait the worst it’s gonna get right?” He asks.

“I’ve already made it worse.” Levi mumbled

“Damnit Levi, how?” Mike asked sighing.

He thought for a moment and sighed “Nothing, can we just drop it for now?”

“Fine” Mike said with a toss of the hand.

“When are you off? I’m gonna need a ride home.” Levi asked.

Mike shakes his head and sighs. “Give me an hour, Hunter want some food?”

“French fries!”

Thursday

By the time Thursday rolled around the bags under his eyes had deepened and he was nearing his last straw with that clumsy bespectacled scientist and his rowdy toddler who decided he no longer needed sleep. Nanaba thankfully agreed to give him and Hunter a ride in the morning. Thankfully he lived in the modern era which made getting around places easily.

Levi sat in the teachers lounge sitting at a table with Petra and her work friend Hitch. The ladies entertained each other with small gossip about their shared students. Levi found gossip pointless and rarely participated. Their conversation dulled in his ears as he fought to maintain consciousness but there he sat with book in his lap while sipping on a cup of fresh brewed black tea. The mood of the room was instantly altered the moment the newest faculty member bursted into the room in search of a spare projector.

“Mr. Hange, I still don’t know why you are so insisted on hauling this outdated equipment across the campus.” An older gentleman with ash brown hair asked trailing close behind.

“Doctor.” The bespectacled teacher said spotting the object in the far corner of the room.

“Huh?” He asked.

“It’s Dr. Hange, not Mr.” The doctor said crossing the table of the aforementioned teachers. Levi huffed the moment he spotted the rats nest and shifted his seating so he wouldn’t have to see the creature.

“Oh, alright then Dr. Hange, is that your first or last name?” The older man inquired.

The doctor ignored his question as they pulled the projector from the corner wrapping the cords and cables so they wouldn’t trail behind.

“Need any help with that?” The man once again appeared from behind.

Dr. Hange groaned, “Who are you again?”

“U-uh, Oluo Bazado,” he stammered, “I’m the biology teacher....my class is right next to yours” The doctor eyed him from behind their thick glasses and raised a brow. Oluo chuckled, “Surely you remember, I helped you clean up your books as you ranted about an angry midget.” The doctor thought for a moment and nodded and waved a finger, “Oh, yeah, thanks” Dr. Hange said and began pushing the projector towards the door.

“So Doc, what do you say we grab a drink and get to know each other. Two scientists and alcohol, I wonder what chaos will transpire.” He tossed his head back and chuckled slapping the doctor firmly on the shoulder.

Dr. Hange stopped mid step a “Please,” they scoffed, “don’t compare your minor in general biology to my decade of specialized hands on field training and call yourself a scientist, you’re a joke if you think we are anything alike.”

“Well you don’t have to be a bitch about it,” Oluo said turning on his heels and stormed away.

 _These weak teachers and their fragile egos!_ The doctor rolled their eyes watching the man storm out of the room, oblivious to the direction the projector had started rolling....

“AH! SHIT!” A man cried out from the other side of the projector, Dr. Hange turned to see the black haired teacher eyeing daggers at them.

Apparently the projector had rolled and bumped the table Levi sat at causing hit cup of hot tea to fall onto his crotch. Levi stood up and grabbed his crotch in agony while Petra started to blush as she attempted to fan the area.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Levi growled “are you really that fucking blind?”

“Levi let me help you- um well” she grabbed a napkin from her purse and started to dab the area near his groin. Her hands were shaking and she bit her lip to steady her nerves.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I don’t actively seek you out” Dr. Hange said rolling their eyes pulling the projector around his chair back to a clear path.

Levi’s focus of pure rage was directed towards the bespectacled idiot he was about to rip into until Petras hand wandered a little to close to a sensitive area. He felt his face began to heat up as he instinctively reached down and pulled her wrist away. Their eyes met and reflected the same horror.

“Well at least now he has a reason to why he won’t get in up for you.” Hitch said with a sly smile.

Petra’s face grew cherry red as she snapped her head towards her friend with a slacked jaw then towards her enraged boyfriend. She could his nostrils flare as his eyes narrowed on her.

“You fucking told her! What the hell?” Levi snapped. Petra sat speechless.

Dr. Hange watched the scene and smirked “Let me guess, still a virgin?” The doctors raspy cackle sent another stream of rage through his body. “Mind your own damn business you fucking nightmare!” Levi tossed Petras hand aside then stormed out of the lounge.

Hitch turned towards the doctor as they began to wheel the projector out, “Do you really think he’s still a virgin?”

“Either that or he’s gay. What man reacts that way when a pretty girl gets close to his dick?” Dr. Hange tilted their head back and chuckled.

Petra sat dumbfounded a little surprised at the aggression Levi expressed and how he grabbed her wrist.

“Uh Mr. Hange?” Petra spoke quietly.

Dr. Hange turned to face Petra, “I want to apologize for Levi’s behavior, he’s not usually like that.”

“Oh sweetie that’s exactly what he’s like, you might find him handsome but he’s a real ass-hole and ass-holes don’t change, oh and it’s doctor.”

“Huh?” Petra asked

“It’s Dr. Hange, I didn’t go to school to be called ‘mister ’” Dr Hange spoke then gave Petra a firm slap on the back before wheeling the projector out of the room.

Petra watched as the doctor left the room, slowly digesting the whole scene again, before she could let her thoughts consume her more her phone rang.

Incoming Call Levi

“Hey” she answered.

“Hey Petra, I’m sorry I was an ass just now.” He said.

“Oh yeah you had me worried.” She said

He sighed “I knew it”

“Hmm”

“I wasn’t mad at you, it’s just that fucking four eyed freak keeps popping up and ruining shit.” He sighed again I’m sorry again I snapped.

Petra eyes widenas he rambled the insult. “It’s ok, how are you feeling? How is your um-

“It’s fine! It hurts but I don’t think I need to see a doctor.” He blurted out his cheeks turning a slight pink.

“You sure? I mean I can make a house call to be sure.” She teased

The line fell silent.

“Levi, hello you still there?” She asked

“Yeah just- mm, just not right now. I- I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier.” He sighed after a moment.

“I forgive you Levi. Do you want to go someplace after work?”

“How about tomorrow night? We can meet up with my friends at the bar you’ll like them.”

“ Okay, sure I’d like that,” She said a smiling spread across her face.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later ok?” He said.

“Okay, bye,” she hung up the phone and smiled brightly to herself. He’s such a gentleman even though he doesn’t act like one. She wondered how many other girls saw this side of him. She realized not many if she could get a reaction like that out of him. She pressed her phone to her mouth smiling then turned to walk back into the teachers lounge.

Levi rushed into the rest room awkwardly angling his crotch under the dryer, cursing the creature. Thankfully he wore black slacks today any stain will not show but he also didn’t want to walk around with a wet boxers for the rest of the day. As he swiped his hand to restart the dryer his phone began to ring, he reached for his phone and groaned when he saw the caller ID. Ms. Hill one of Hunters day care teachers.

“What is it this time?” He growled.

“Your son is now picking fights during outdoor play time, again. Is something going on at the home?” She scolded over the line.

“Yeah, he’s still refusing to go to sleep.” He said.

‘Mr. Ackerman, sleep-

“Yeah, yeah” Levi said as he clicked the phone, he sighed and slipped the phone back into his pocket and continued to dry his pants.

“Mike!” Levi shouted as he burst through the back door startling his poor friend from his afternoon smoke break. “That four-eyes freak almost burned my dick off in front of Petra and her friend. Petra has also shared with her friend that we haven’t had sex yet.”

“Wait, what?” Mikes eyes grew wide with the rush of information. “Then that four-eyes called me a virgin!” Mike tried to hide his fit of laughter “You’re gonna have to start from the top.” He straightened him self onto his stool preparing for a story and cleared his throat. “I knew you haven’t fucked her yet, told ya you’d tell me” he smirked at Levi. Levi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before relaying the events to his friend again.


	9. Strike 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange receives her first warning and Levi learns something new about Dr. Hange.

Friday

It was almost 2 in the afternoon and the weather was brisk, all of the teachers and students found themselves filled neatly on the stadium bleachers of the football field. They where growing antsy and had been waiting for almost an hour with no explanation as to why the fire alarms where going off. The students started to pass along rumors of a very eccentric science professor spread through students like wildfire.

“I heard Dr. Hange lost control and started throwing things and caused a chemical explosion.” One male student stated confidently. “Doubtful, we would have heard that!” A girl countered. “I heard the same thing.” Levi rolled his eyes at the rumor. He knew the idiot wasn’t responsible for the incident. He found the doctor sleeping in the janitors closet again when the fire alarms started. If it wasn’t for Levi’s intervention, that damn idiot would probably be in the hospital due to smoke inhalation. His face was still burning from his attempt at being helpful, and it was such a good day...

1 hour earlier

Levi found himself in building 1A it deliver some papers for Oluo who had asked him for a favor in front of Petra. He wanted to refuse but she gave him that bright smile and felt like he still had to make it up to her for the other day. So there he was dropping of papers to his office in the science department. Levi didn’t realize it until he was almost out of the building but he was holding his breath dreading a possible encounter with his nemesis, Dr. Hange. He could see his exit of the building when the alarms started, the students in the hall stood looking dumbfounded and their eyes trailed over to him for guidance.

“This isn’t a scheduled drill, drop what you’re doing and move out, now,” he stated directly.The students quickly collected their belongings and trotted down the hall, being the “adult,” Levi reluctantly made his way back through the building directing any students that were still inside out. He could see the dreaded classroom as he made his way through, he felt immediate disdain as he got close. All he wanted to do was turn his eyes away in fear of coming into eye contact with that monster.

As he approached the room, he noticed a thick white smoke beginning to permeate from above the open door. Curiously, he poked his head around wondering what type of experiment they were probably cooking up but to his surprise, the creature was no where to be seen, only a massive fire that had enveloped on of the desks in the center of the class.

Levi looked in horror, “That fucking moron!” He snapped his head to the side at the sound of an approaching student, he recognized her from one of his classes her mouth hung open surprised to hear the stoic teacher loose his composure.

“Lynn! Snap out of it” He moved forward to grab her wrist and looked behind to make sure he didn’t miss any students. He tugged at her wrist guiding her forward away to safety. They were almost out of the building when a mop slipped out and crashed to the floor from a familiar janitors closet. Levi and Lynn paused mid-step and glanced towards the door.

“Lynn, get out of here. I’ll be right behind you.” He said releasing his grasp from her wrist. Lynn looked at him confused and nodded then turned to run out of the building. He approached the janitors closet and yanked open the door revealing the disgruntled scientist sprawled across the floor snoring loudly with drool dripping down their face wearing a maroon sweater with a white button up underneath, black jeans and black doc martins. Their glasses sat crooked on their face.

_What a freak!_ He thought. He contemplated just leaving them to the smoke, it wouldn’t weigh that heavy on his conscious, he’s done far worse. He sighed, but that was a long time ago. Reluctantly, he made his way over to the sleeping scientist he pushed by a bucket and fallen mop to finally stand next to them. He nudged them in the leg with his foot.

“HEY!” He shouted when the movement didn’t stir them.

“Hey man, don’t you hear those alarms!” Levi growled as he watched the scientist continue to snore, there was no way he was going to carry this person to safety not when they have two capable legs to move themselves. He eyed the bucket of dirty water near by and a smirk crossed his lips at his genius idea. He lifted the bucket and brought it over the scientist.

“I warned you Dr. Hange.”He said then turning the bucket over releasing the contents everywhere.

The scientist shot up gasping for air. “Hey!” Hange coughed and looked up, their eyes narrowed as soon as Levi came into focus.

“You asshole!” Dr. Hange shouted as Levi smirked tossing the bucket aside. Levi didn’t anticipate what was coming next. From a seated position, the doctor lunged forward tackling Levi out the door and onto the ground. The doctor pinned him to the ground pressing down on his shoulders then crawled up to straddle his hips, squeezing their thighs tightly around his holding him in place as they wound up their right fist for a punch. Levi’s tightened his eyes, he was still reeling from how he ended up on his back. He looked above him and saw a crazed lunatic with wild eyes about to nail him in the face when his instincts kicked in, he caught the oncoming punch with one hand then grabbed the doctors surprisingly slim thigh and flipped them around so that he was the one on top. He put pressed his weight down to keep them from moving but was surprised by their strength. “Get off of me” the doctor shrieked smacking him with both hands.

“Quick it, you idiot!” Levi managed to grab both of their hands and pulled them underneath them as well. His eyes bore down into the doctors as he began to realize the softness and lack of muscle tissue on the doctors body. Their protruding bones in the hips and ribs stabbed at his sides and were starting to become a bit unbearable to lay on top of... _wait_.. He raised a brow to the their feminine features. His moment of hesitation allowed Dr. Hange to tip their head back then slammed it into Levis brow causing him to grunt in pain. They then slipped one hand free and slapped him across the face before wriggling out from underneath him. Levi rose to his knees caressing his swollen cheek, “What the fuck is your problem, you crazy bitch!” He growled breathing heavily as he slowly rose up to stand.

“What’s your problem, pervert! ” Dr. Hange screamed dripping wet from head to toe they walked over to Levi and crouched down to meet him at eye level. Levi’s nostrils flared, “I’m minding my own business and-“

“Your lab’s on fire!” Levi threw his hand in the direction of the fire then twisted his wrist up to point out the smoke. Dr. Hange’s head snapped to the side their eyes widened and jaw dropped, “Oh no, not again!” They began to take off to the classroom but Levi grabbed on to the doctors’ frail wrist turning them back around.

“It’s not safe”, Dr. Hange made eye contact with Levi, he saw the tears begin to pull in there eyes the smoke had become to flood the ceiling and the air was becoming thick. They began coughing as they felt their lungs fill with smoke, they made a b-line out of the building.

As they made it to safety, Levi didn’t realize he still held tightly onto the doctors wrist. However, Dr. Hange noticed the pressure and ripped their hand away with a scowl. “I’d say thank you but... you know.” Dr. Hange gestured to their soaked state. The doctor turned and grabbed the end of their sweater aching to remove the drenched fabric from their skin. They grabbed the hem pulling it over their head lifting the white button up shirt underneath up as well.

Levi watched them struggle to remove their top, “I could have left you but I didn't!”he lifted a brow with wide eyes watching Dr. Hange stand before him hunched over head and arms stuck awkwardly in their shirt, teal AA bra exposed along with a sunflower tattoo along the side of her flat toned torso. He stood blinking as many thoughts swam through his head.

“You gonna help or just stare?” Dr. Hange asked sarcastically her voice muffled in the depths of her clothes.

 _So the creature is a woman?_ He laughed to himself and walked away, he has done enough favors for this ungrateful freak.

“That’s strike 1 Dr. Hange,” Principal Zackly booming voice scolded as Dr. Hange sat in the arm chair opposite his desk. She changed from her dripping shirts into a spare PE shirt revealing her thin body.

“But it wasn’t my fault! I wasn’t even in there, ask... umm.” Hange leveled her hand low to indicate a short person. “The one with temper and the hair.”

“Ackerman?” He asked. Hange shrugged her shoulders, she never really caught or remembered his name.

“He knows I was knocked out in the janitors closet.” She admitted. Zackly raised a brow but decided to ignore that for now.

“It is your fault Ms. Zoe.” he spoke once more. Hange kicked her legs over the side of the chair and slumped back with a sigh.

“Why would you leave your classroom unlocked and unattended for any reason?” He asked watching as she purposefully refused to make eye contact. “Especially in your department those chemicals are too tempting for the young mind.”

“That wasn’t even a chemical fire!” She fought starring at the ceiling. “One of those snots was messing with the torches, you can tell by the way the fire burned.”

“And how would you know that?” He asked resting his head on his palm. 

“I put the fire out,” she said like it was obvious.

“Ugh Zoe, that’s why we called the fire department.” He sighed rubbing his temples with his fingers.

“What’s the point of have fire extinguishers if you don't plan on teaching the children to use them?” She asked confused finally looking at his face.

“Their parents pay good money for quality education. The least we can do is make sure they get home safely.”

“Their parents pay for an athletics program but don't give a shit about their education. And they wonder why their kids are idiots,” she muttered the last part.

“Zoe-“

“It’s a fire extinguisher its like basic knowledge.” She said finally moving to sit properly in the chair.

“Zoe, your missing the point” He said calmly, he was starting to see why she wound up in his care.

“How?” She countered tossing her head back

“Zoe, why were the torches not locked up?” He asked.

“What!? They are old enough to know better, hell I knew better when I was blowing shit up at their age.” Hange said as she turned her head and chuckled at a distant memory.

“Not everyone is you, remember that.” He said growing tired of their conversation.

“It’s called common sense!”

“STRIKE 1 DR. HANGE.”Principal Zackly repeated trying to end the conversation. Hange sighed and rested her elbows on her thighs.

“Strike, what does that even mean?”

“Like in sports, there is a limit to your misconduct.”

“Wha- miscon-,” She stammered trying to remember the last person who used that on her, with an image of one man in mind. She shot up slamming her fist on the table, “What was your agreement with Erwin? Huh? What did he say?” She glared down at him with nostrils flaring. He sighed . “You think I don’t know somethings up. It doesn’t make sense to bring me here! What’s in it for you?” She growled crossing her arms.

“That’s not important, just see to it we don’t have this conversation again, okay?” His glasses gleamed in the light as he spoke. “You maybe excused.”. Hange held his gaze for a moment longer before turning around and exited the office with a loud slam on the door.

After the fire department left, the students were dismissed home while the teachers had an emergency faculty meeting on the current events. Due to the recent incident, all lab experiments will be cancelled for the remainder of the academic year and perhaps the years to follow. They will be researching and downloading online learning simulation to substitute to meet the curriculum. Thankfully, no one was injured and they have not found the students responsible. Principal Zackly watched from the stage as a dark cloud shrouded over Dr. Hange. He gave her a look of warning and flashed her two fingers if she decided to make a scene. She huffed and slid down further in her seat. Levi glanced between the two wondering what kind of conversation they had, hopefully that two means that her time here is limited.

“Hey Levi, do you mind if I take care of some errands before we meet up with your friends tonight?” Petra asked as they walked out of the meeting.

“No, Idon’t mind at all.” He said turning to focus his attention on her.

“Great, I’ll see you tonight then!” She said with a smile and turned to walk away.

With the spare time on his hands, Levi decided to pick up his son early from day care to spend the time with him before he leaves for his date. He takes him to an ice cream parlor that’s near by his school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending is rushed again, this will be the last time I promise! I just want to get the next chapter out 😊


	10. Introductions

Friday nights at the local dive bar arebusy this night in particular however was slower than usual. This was the first home-game for their high school that had quiet a few top notch players. The games drew the town in and away from the bars. Levi sat waiting at the bar for his date to arrive, he hardly noticed her absence since his attention was focused on an unusually stressed Mike, despite the smaller evening rush. He had barely acknowledged Levi’s arrival and after serving him his usual beer he paid him no attention. He followed him with his eyes and discovered he had his attention captured by a particular brunette at the opposite edge of the bar. Her hair was wavy and hung loose slightly longer than her shoulders . She wore a dark green sheer halter top with a black cardigan that was falling off her shoulders revealing an interesting tattoo. Levi found the top to be counter productive especially on an evening like this in late September. He couldn’t see her face or the rest of her, she sat at the far end and quiet a few men sat in between them, but he could tell she was very thin and looked as if she was in her early 20’s.. From what he could see she seemed tensed and she had a tendency to grab her brow and often rested her head in her palm facing away from him. Whenever she would show signs of stress, Mike would put a had on her shoulder in comfort and smile softly. Their interactions where extremely intimate and it started to make Levi’s insides turn. He was used to seeing Mike flirt with his female customers to increase his tip but this most different. This was too intimate for a man that said he was in a committed relationship. This was especially bitter for Levi, he always adored Mikes relationship with Nanaba even though he always scoffed at their PDA when they went out together. He actually admired their relationship and wanted something similar for himself.

Levi had just about lost it when a few men took their last sips of beer and walked away from the bar allowing him a better view of the brunette. He thought she had walked away but found out she was now slumped in her stool with her top half sprawled out across the bar resting her head on the surface while she played with the stir in her drink. Mike walked over to her and started rubbing her back then bent over and whispered something in her ear with a smile. Levi’s heart dropped at the sight he witnessed. Mike then stood up with a frown and walked back to start making another drink. As he walked away, he let his hand trail up her back and across her arm before giving her hand a firm squeeze then started to make a drink.

“Mike!” Levi hissed at the blond and shot a glare at this friend obviously flustered.

“What?” Mike spat back. “

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi snapped as he leaned towards his friend.

“The fuck does it look like? Working!” he snapped back grabbing his rag then slamming it onto the counter.

“That’s not doing your job” Levi growled, his eyes never leaving his friend.

“Why because I’m not paying you attention? You want another beer or something?” He questioned not looking up from making the drink.

“Mike! Stop bullshiting!” Levi said leaning further across the counter.

“The hell are you talking about” Mike spoke.

“MIKE” the whine came from the brunette at the end as she leaned across the bar and waved her hand in the air for his attention. Mike looked over and sighed and grabbed the drink and started to walk back towards the bar.

“Dude” Levi spat out with wide eyes.

“Levi, just mind you’re own business” He said and walked away grabbing her waving hand smiling as he helped her ease back into her seat while she let out a big smile. Mike then playfully handed her the beverage in his hand eliciting a wider smile from the brunette. She reached for the drink slightly fumbling to grasp it correctly. Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of glasses that rested next to her and smacked her head before handing the pair to her. She grabbed the glasses and started laughing. Her eyes smiled as she watched Mike walk away she playfully kicked her legs on the stool and sipped her drink.

Farlan found Levi at the bar and began talking, both slightly annoyed at Mikes actions for the night. “Yo” Farlan called out pulling Mike from his thoughts.

“What do you want now?” Mike growled as he approached his friends.

“Don’t you think it’s time to cut her off? What isn’t that like five drinks now?” Farlan said as he pointed his head in the direction of the brunette. Mike didn’t have to turn to know who he was referring to.

“She can handle it. I’ll cut her off when she starts getting rowdy.” Mike said, rolling his eyes.

“Mike!” The brunette shouted again raising her empty glass.

“Mike sighed and headed back to the woman and grabbed her drink.

“Are you seriously making her another one?” Farlan slapped Mikes arm as he started mixing the different alcohols together.

“She can handle it!” He snapped pouring a bit too much.

“What are you trying to take her home?” Levi chimes in noticing how much booze he poured in.

“I don’t know maybe” he shrugged.

“What about Nanaba?” Levi slapped the countered fed up with Mikes bullshit.

“What about Nanaba?” They heard the chime of the front door and looked up to see Mike’s short blond girlfriend enter the bar.

“Look she’s right there!” Levi turned to see the blond still in her work clothes rushing over to the brunette at the end pulling her into a tight embrace. Mike had already started to make his way back to the women at the end of the bar. He then leaned across the bar and gave the blond a deep kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair. The brunette giggled at their affection while sipping on the fresh drink produced by Mike. The trio exchanged a few words and laughed. Before departing, Mike once again grabbed the glasses the brunette refused to wear and shove them on them on her face. He then shoved her forehead eliciting a scowl from the small blond before he walked away to join his friends at the bar.

“Sorry guys, she’s one of my best friends from back in the day. She’s usually less demanding but she recently came into town and is having a really rough time getting adjusted. On top of that’s she’s got a lot shit she’s sorting through, its just a big mess.” He shook his head as he cleared Levi’s empty bottle and replaced it with another. “Thank god Nana showed up when she did, I don’t think I could have lasted much longer” he chucked bitterly he averted his eyes to washing down some glasses trying to hide the pained expression in his eyes.

“Dude I thought you were trying to fuck her all night.” Levi said leaning forward relieved to finally hear the truth of what he was witnessing.

“Ha, been there done that!”

“Whoa really? Does your girl know man? Cuz it doesn’t look like it” Farlan teased as he watched the blond embrace the brunette in a side hug.

“Of course she knows, it was only seven minutes in heaven back in the eighth grade. We decided we would be better off as friends. Plus, Nana and I passed that base years ago.” He chuckled nudging Farlan in the shoulder with a smirk. “Besides, Hans isn’t one for a committed relationship ship anyway. I think her longest relationship was with a cactus that she let die after it pricked her.” The other two when glanced at the brunette, slightly curious as to what time of person she was. Mike crossed his arms then leaned against the bar watching his girlfriend comfort his friend.

Nanaba spoke into the brunette’s ear then disappeared into the direction of the bathroom. She began to get warm with all the alcohol and tied her hair up in her usual messy bun. She sat staring off contemplating her life right now and started to feel the buzz creep up on her just as her eyes began to water for the third time that evening. After a moment she felt complete helplessness and let her body crash to the counter once again.

“Oh shit Mike, she’s down again” Farlan teased as he watched the brunette.

“Tsk, disgusting” Levi watched as he sipped on his second beer for the night. Her bun started to remind him of his encounter with the crazed Dr. Hange, who is a female.... a dirty female.... then raised his bottle to take a bigger sip as he tried to drown out the images. Mike sighed as he headed back towards his drunken friend.

Hange rested her forehead on the counter and started to bang it trying to prevent unwanted memories from resurfacing.

“Stop stop stop!” Mike rushed over to her and placed a firm hand on her back. Hange stopped her abuse and turned her head towards her friends form.

“Mike, tell me things will get better?” She sobbed now resting her head to the side of the table.

“Well they can’t get much worse” he rested his elbows on the counter and looked down at his friend.

“Oh because prison is better than this shithole” her arms hung below the counter and she barely moved.

“Hange, we’ve been telling you for years you need to control yourself now look where it’s got you!”

“Not now Mike,” Hange sighed and let out a deep breath that fogged her glasses.

“Can you make me another drink?” She asked weakly.

“Hans”

“Please” a tear trailed down her cheek, she pulled her glasses of to wipe the fog away, she placed the back in position and the remaining patrons at the bar stood up and left. She now focused on the image of a small dark haired man sitting at the far end of the bar drinking a beer while socializing with the bartender something was familiar about him. Mike sighed but agreed to make her another drink, secretly promising himself to cut her off the moment she does something insane. He started to lift himself away from the bar.

“Mike!” Hange shot her head up from the bar grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his head next to hers. Mike stumbled forward and crashed onto the bar counter he was annoyed about her actions but he knew it was only a matter of time. He growled in annoyance as he tried to move away from her but her grip was too tight.

“Hans!” He growled as he tried to pry away.

“Look!” She said repeatedly as she started waving her free hand in Levi’s direction before finally singling him out with her finger. Hange crazy antics did not go unnoticed by Levi, “ That’s the angry midget who keeps yelling at me,” she said with a pout. Mike took a a hard look at his friend as he started to remember a particular eccentric four-eyed freak Levi had been complaining about all week. As the puzzle came together and he started to chuckle. Hange loosened her grip on Mike and turned to Levi and let out a loud laugh. “Oh, so it was you he’s been bitching about all week? That makes more sense now,” he continued to laugh. Hange sat back in her stool looking offended as she glared at Mike, “He was bitching about me? Wha-“ Hange started at Levi offended and confused, “Wait! Mike, how do you know this shrimp?”

Levi grew annoyed at why Mike and this crazy brunette kept looking at him and laughing he stood up with a grunt and approached the pair.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked with an unimpressed look and starred into her eyes. Hange’s frustration grew as she glared back into his eyes with a pout. Ah fuck, this bitch.

“Yeah what’s your problem with me!” Hange shouted as she stood up and looked down on Levi with a glare.

“You’re the one pointing and laughing at me, I should ask you the same thing!” Levi was getting slightly frustrated.

“Okay, okay calm down you too.” Mike stated as he ran around the bar trying to insert himself between his two friends before they ripped each other’s heads off. “I think some introductions are needed don’t you think Hans.” Mike said looking over at Hange as a fire lit in her eyes. “Alright Hans tame the dragon.” He said grabbing her shoulder and patting her back. She looked at him sideways then crossed her arms focusing her attention back on the short man in front of her.

“Let’s start with some introductions, Hange” Mike started as he gestured to his small friend, “This is my good friend Levi Ackerman,” Hange continued to glare at Levi she knew who he was, she just didn’t know why he was out to get her. “Levi!” Mike said firmly as he placed a firm hand on Levi’s shoulder. The unexpected gesture caused Levi to shift his glare from Hange to Mike and his unwelcomed hand. Mike starred back with a smirk before continuing “This is Dr. Zoe Hange. She’s one of my oldest and closest friends.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me, you two are friends?” Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“This is ridiculous now I have to see you on my free time too?” Hange rested her face in her hands and her elbows back on the counter. She took a long breath before turning back to her friend, “I’m sorry Mike, I’ve just got too much going on right now with my life I don’t have the tolerance to deal with someone like him.”

“Me? You think I’m the problem? You slapped me!” Levi growled his attention focused on the brunette.

“After you threw water on me!” She countered hopping to her feet.

“Only because I was trying to be helpful,” He yelled. She stared into his eyes for a moment before turning with a huff then grabbed her satchel and her jacket and pulled her car keys out of her pocket. “Tell Nana I’m sorry” Levi’s eyes lit up in rage as he grabbed her wrist and spun her back towards him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He growled. Hange looked into her eyes surprised at his boldness then she realized what was going on and freed her wrist from his grasp, “What the hell is your problem man?” she spat back.

“You’ve had at least five drinks from what I have seen and who knows if you were pregaming it elsewhere.” He said crossing his arms.

“Who are you my mother?” She said throwing a hand to the air.

“No I’m just someone that has quite a few people that I care about on the road right now and from what Ive seen, you don't seem to have the best driving record”

Hange rolled her eyes “I’m not even drunk, it takes a lot more than that to have an effect on me.” She adjusted her satchel once more before turning for the door to leave. She was halted by her small blond friend. “Hange please let me drive you, I know you’re fine but I would feel better knowing you got home safely.” Hange looked up at the ceiling and tapped her foot in annoyance. “Fine if you want to get technical though. Technically you had a drink too Nana.” The blonds eyes shot open as she realized she lost her argument. “So what am I stuck here until my buzz is gone?” Hange said looking between her two friends.

“Thought you said you weren’t drunk?” Levi said with a smirk.

“Zip it Shorty!” She snapped.

“The fuck you call me Shitty Glasses?”He growled.

Hange and Levi held intense stare only interrupted by the ringing of Levi’s phone.

“What?” He snapped into the phone. “What!” He said again stepping away from stepped away from the group to continue his conversation privately.

“I think there going to kill each other” Nanaba whispered to mike.

“Yeah seriously so much for ‘we’re all gonna be great friends!”” Mike said mockingly towards his girlfriend.

“Shut up” She said smacking his arm then walked away towards Hange.

“Hans, let’s sit in a booth and order greasy food like old times while we catch up?” She chirped as she guided Hange to a corner booth by a few pool tables. “Fine, but I’m going to order a pitcher of beer” she said smiling mischievously. The two ladies climbed into the booth laughing loudly at something Hange had said. Meanwhile, Levi made his way back to the bar to follow up with Mike. “Is everything alright?” Mike questioned as he cleaned up the glasses in the area. His shift was ending soon and he wanted it spotless before he left his team. “Yeah, Mikasa is taking Hunter to some pizza place with her friends, then Petra called to cancel our date her grandma is in the hospital, I guess.” He took a sip from his beer. “Guess I have the evening to myself, which means I can finally get drunk and pass out at home. Cheers to weekends,” Levi said sarcastically and raised his beer.

“Nah the nights still young! After I clock out, why don’t the four of us go bowling.” “Four of us?” Levi questioned as he leaned back into his seat. “You know she hates me right?”

“She doesn’t hate you, but your not trying to be friendly either. She’s just stressed out.” Mike said while wiping down the counters. “Honestly she’s actually really cool when you get to know her.”

“I doubt that,” Levi murmured and Mike shook his head.

“Look, take it from her point of view. She just got fired stripped of her title and responsibilities then plugged into a high school teaching job as a sentence.” He admitted speaking a little low.

“Jesus!” Levi said and coughed up his beer. “What the fuck did she do?”

“Honestly bro I have no idea, she hasn’t fessed up anything just yet. But she’ll tell us once she’s ready, if she even can,” he murmured the last part but leave still heard him. “I think you should give her a chance! She’ll snap out of it eventually.” Mike said as he pointed with his head toward the ladies sitting down.

“Hans I’m so happy we are together again! We need to hang out like weekend! Now that you don’t have science to pull you away again. Eek- I’m so sorry my big mouth ruined the moment,” Hange chuckled bitterly as she fought back the tears she tried to focus her attention on the menu to prevent her memories from flooding. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I just went to far this time Nana-“

“Hey” Levi interrupted the women talking and folded his arms staring blankly at Hange. “I’m sorry if I’m an ass, it’s kinda my thing” He said flatly. Hange matched his stare until he sighed and looked away.

“Mike wants us all to go bowling after he clocks out” Levi climbed in the booth next to Nanaba. “I haven’t been bowling in years that sounds like fun right, Hange!” She squealed. “I guess” Hange said. Her eyes remained focused on the short dark haired man that sat across from her. Levi returned her stare but broke it off again. They sat in awkward silence until Mike popped up to announce he was now free. The two blondes stepped out of the bar hand in hand while Levi and Hange trailed behind them neither one looking at the other. As they followed Mike to his truck, another large truck pulled up awkwardly beside them and honked the horn flashing its headlights. Levi got instantly annoyed while Mike and Nanaba were shocked then let out a big smile. They walked to the driver side to greet the driver exchanging small chat. Levi huffed in the cold wondering how many more childhood friends he was going to run into tonight with his friends. It’s running how the are now all popping out of the woodwork. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Hange climbing in the passenger seat of the truck then closed the door without a word. “Hange!” Nana shouted when she realized what was going on. Hange rolled down the window and looked at Nanaba with pained eyes. “I’m sorry, Nana. I told you I can’t handle this right now!” She rolled up the window and the truck took off.

Nanaba and Mike shared a look of concern. “Mike this is bad, I’ve never seen her like this before.” Mike walked up to Nanaba and pulled her in for a comforting hug. “What are we gonna do?” Mike sighed as he resting his head on top of hers, “I don’t know Nana.”

Levi sighed, “I’m probably to blame, sorry guys.” Mike chuckled, “Bro, this doesn’t have anything to do with you. Lighten up!” Then gave Levi’s arm a light punch. “Trust me when you actually meet Zoe Hange, you’ll know what I mean, right Nana?” he chuckled as he pulled Nanaba towards his car and they all piled into his truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the very first chapter I wrote and I’ve been dying to post it😊! It’s official they HATE each other! Or do they? Maybe they just don’t understand each other? Maybe Hange just needs a hug and Levi just needs some sleep? 🤔 Or maybe they are plotting each other’s demise! 😳 Hmm, stay tuned.....


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for my hiatus! I hope you enjoy 😊.

“Nana, why didn’t you tell me he’d be there?” Zoe whined as she laid on her back in the middle her grey L shaped sofa in her condo.

“How was I supposed to know you two knew each other?” Nanaba countered, she sat across from her friend in a chair half heartedly flipping through a magazine, “Remember you decided to randomly call me out of the blue yesterday to tell me you were in town and that you desperately needed to talk! That one is on you hun,” she said glancing over her magazine. Nanaba had wandered into the city the following morning to pay her dear friend a visit. The condo was a gift from her father years ago in efforts to have her visit him more often before their latest fall out. More recently, she mainly used it as a retreat to continue her research whenever she promised her team she would take a vacation from work. Now, she considered it a tomb of her past life after all of her work was ceased by her previous employer, the space was just a shell of it’s former glory.

“Do you even know what he did?” Zoe protested after a moment of silence.

“Yeah he filled me in after you left. I also know it’s impossible to wake you up when you’re asleep, remember Shadis.” She giggled.

“Those were two completely different situations,” Zoe stressed with her hands.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a little different when you have the hots for one of them,” Nanaba snickered earning her a pillow to the face, “Besides Levi was only trying to help, it my have been a little harsh-” she stated looking at her friend once more.

“The hell, Nana? You’re taking his side! I thought we were friends?” Zoe whined as she turned around to prop herself on her elbows.

“We are friends, and since I’m your friend I have to tell you when you’re wrong. I get it you snapped but you gotta practice some self control, my love.”

“I’m trying Nana,” she cried. Nanaba looked over, her brows stitched together as she watched her friend bury her face in her hands. “I just- I-“ she began to sob. Nanaba quickly shot out of her seat and over to comfort her friend.

“Hans you cant keep beating yourself up about it. What’s done is done and its in the past now, the only thing to do, is move forward.”

“I just want everything to go back to normal,” Zoe confessed.

“I know and I’m sorry babe, but I don’t see that happening.” Nanaba said while she rubbed a hand across her back.

Zoe continued to cry with her face covered in her hands.

“Just let it out,” she said in a soothing tone. “Now, do you want to tell me why Moblit picked you up last night?” Nanaba asked with a curious brow and a sly smile across her face.

***

“I still can’t believe you know that bitch,” Levi growled as he watched Eren lightly pass a soccer ball to his son. They found themselves sitting on the patio late Sunday afternoon at the Ackerman’s house for a barbecue.

“Hey, don’t call her that,” Mike said who was sitting next to him drinking a beer.

Levi rolled his, after everything she’d put him through, he was putting that nicely. He gave his friend a hard stare before sighing in defeat. “Fine,” Levi mumbled.

“I can’t believe how big your kid is getting,” Mike said while they watched the toddler chase after the ball Eren had kicked. “Have you been training him at soccer?”

Levi snorted through his nose. “I’m waiting for him to take an interest first, right now he just interested in being chased.” They watched as Hunter approached the ball to pick it up and took off running in the opposite direction of Eren. Mike chuckled while Levi rolled his eyes.

“So, how do you even know her?” Levi continued as he took a sip of his drink.

“Well, we grew up together,” Mike started, taking another sip of his drink. “We were in the same classes up until Hange’s parents decided her ‘gifts’ needed a certain type of instruction and placed her into a special type of institution.” Mike led on bitting his lip to stifle his laugh. Levi raised a brow trying to understand what his friend could be hinting at.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Mike?” Levi spat out after a moment of silence.

“Are you saying she ended up getting locked up in some insane asylum when you guys were kids? ‘Cause I’d honestly believe it. There’s something wrong with her.”

Mike chocked on his beer and began to laugh, “Ah, no- nothing like that. However, her dad probably would have if her mom didn’t have a say in the matter.” He held his beer bottle in his hand and began to mindlessly peel away the wrapping. “She wasn’t a bad kid, but she was mischievous and smart with no self control. She ended up in a refinement school and honestly I think it worked out for the better.”

“Yeah, until she got fired.” Levi countered.

“Yeah, that did happen,” Mike said a little lowly.

“So what could she possibly do to almost get arrested?”

“A brilliant scientist with no self control is a recipe for disaster,” Mike muttered under his breath. He slowly looked up to meet the gaze of his curious friend, “So why didn’t you invite Petra to this little family outing?” Mike said with a smirk.

“Tch,” Levi rolled his eyes, “So it’s okay when you don’t want to answer my questions but not the other way around,” Levi said shaking his head.

“What? It’s a serious question,” Mike continued.

“So was mine!” Levi countered and stared down his tall friend. Once he realized he wasn’t budging, he scoffed and let it go. “She’s still with her grandma at the hospital, I just didn’t think she’d be up to socializing right now.” Levi spoke as he continued to watch his son run around again with the soccer ball in his hands.

“Let me guess, you still haven’t told her about Hunter, have you?” Mike stated with a slight shake of his head.

Levi averted his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

“Dude, what the hell are you waiting for?” Mike asked in a tone that was slightly accusatory. “You know the longer you wait, the harder this will be right?” He continued.

“Will you stop lecturing me? I know that ok?” Levi snapped and positioned himself away from his friend.

“What’s this about? It’s starting to become ridiculous,” Mike sneered.

Levi huffed and turned his attention back to his friend with a frown, “I have my reasons, will you just back off?” He snapped.

“Levi, as your friend I just want to see you happy, if I see an area of opportunity for that, I’m gonna say something.” Mike stressed, looking at him with warm eyes.

“I appreciate it but there’s no need. Besides, I think you have your hands filled enough now with your ‘eccentric’ friend,” Levi said looking back at Mike with a flat glare. Mike nodded and response and laughed to himself. “With any hope, I’ll never have to cross paths with her again.” Levi muttered.

“Not likely,” Mike laughed and finished his beer.

“Fuck you!” Levi spat out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> I am so sorry I have not posted in a while, (2 months I think 😰) It started with a short mental break before starting the next chapter then that turned into writers block on how to fill this gap that I had. Which naturally led to my mind to coming up with several other ideas for a story which I will not post until this is done! Then my husband and I bought a house 😁 and that came with it’s own stressors! But alas I am here. This chapter is not at all what was originally intended but I really wanted to stop stressing about this chapter and move forward with what I already have written! I think it actually worked out better than what I originally had, haha.   
> Just a heads up, there is another hole that is coming up shortly that is even bigger than this last one, but hopefully I won’t need as long as a break to fill it! 🙃   
> Thank you! So much for reading and your continued support! You have no idea how much it means to me 💜


	12. D is for depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight on Hange’s psyche and how she is coping with her sudden career change. Depression is a bitch, even Hange isn’t immune.

Restlessness was a new concept for Zoe. In her prior life, sleepless nights were just apart of her daily routine. Those nights were fueled by the adrenaline of discovering a new concept or theory, too eager to wait for the following morning to research. In those times, she was known to either enter the lab in the ungodly hours of the night or just pull an all nighter in her office researching away only to be berated by her team the following morning. For years her team praised her for her brilliant mind and work ethic also subtly mentioning how she shouldn’t overdo it. For years she ignored their warnings. Until, silence... panic... fire... boom.  
Now, as she laid in bed staring up at the white canvas of her ceiling, all she felt was regret. Emptiness and silence settled in where warmth and laughter once was. A nagging feeling of failure pounded against her skull, until one day she ripped the covers off herself and ran. She ran and ran as fast as she could, until her chest burned and her lungs filled with fluid. She collapsed to the ground and began to weep in the mud in the woods that laid just outside the city. She laid in earth until her body became so numb from the chill of the night air, her mind finally emptied of the negative thoughts that plagued her.Once she rose from the earth, she realized how far she had run and the only way back was the same way she got there. By the time she made her way home, exhausted and weary, she collapsed onto her bed for her first night of rest. The evening runs she started as a way to clear her mind hoping to exhaust herself enough to sleep, turned into finding herself running her sixth mile of the night just after midnight telling herself just one more then I’ll head back, for the umpteenth night in a row. She hoped to break the habit once she because the new permanent sub at local private school in Sina. However, most nights sleep wouldn’t find her until around 2am after a hard run only to silence her 5:30am alarm then wake up at 6:30 in a panic rushing out the door making her late everyday since.  
The staff was different then the time she briefly attended in 7th grade, shorter... grumpier in particular.  
But, no matter, she was a science teacher and he clearly was not. He wouldn’t understand the struggles of being constantly restless and overqualified for the job, could he? No, he seemed to proper for that. The others she recognized only as a faceless blur. Despite her termination, she was too valuable to keep away for long, there was no reason to become familiar with the staff, so she thought.

The following Monday, Levi managed to arrive to his class thirty minutes early, a bit unusual since he started dating his fellow colleague. Normally, they met and chat for a few minutes before going their separate paths. However, since the incident of the week prior, he wasn’t sure if she was truly stuck in the middle of a family emergency or if she was just trying to avoid him after those events. He decided not to dwell on the matter first thing on Monday morning but instead focus on preparing for the day. As he waited for his computer to load, he noticed the lights on in the abandoned lab across the hall, probably some seniors messing around. This wasn’t the first time he has had to kick students out. The lab was the largest on site but was never used since it held most of their expensive equipment and the latest batch of science teachers were not necessarily qualified and very unfamiliar with the equipment. Their science program was laughable in comparison to other schools in their district, disappointing for a private school. The only promising teacher was Dr. Rico who was for four years a veteran and currently comatose after her accident. Even with her knowledge, Principal Zackly was too stubborn to allow her access to the lab, said it cost too much money and preferred to focus his efforts on athletics. The school was top in their division and heavily scouted, which is probably the reason Levi was hired despite being under qualified. Even so, part of his job as a teacher was to keep the students in check and kicking them out of places even the staff was prohibited was apart of that, gladly. He approached the lab and scanned the room for the offending student however ,all he could see were boxes upon boxes over each desk he was sure was not there on Friday before he left.  
 _Thud_  
“Ow! Damnit!” A voice cried from under one of the desks. A messy brunette bun shot up followed by a hand clutching the back of its head.  
“What are you doing here?” Levi spat out after he saw the familiar pair of thick rimmed glasses.  
“Ugh, its you!” Zoe said as she twisted her nose up in disgust once her eyes laid onto him. “Can you go annoy someone else now? I’m not in the mood for you.” She walked into the adjacent hall through the door at the far end and came back with a large box she was clearly struggling with.  
Levi watched her maneuver the box and felt his insides burning with rage hoping to see her topple over the weight of the object. In the moment he desperately wanted to walk over and tell her off, but she was Mike’s friend and he thought better about it. He watched her instead, as she unloaded her belongings.  
“Wait! You’re not moving in here are you?” He snapped as reality started to unfold on him.  
“Geeze, I wonder what gave that away!” She retorted as she slung her head back and went to retrieve another box. Levi balled his hand into a fist, her sarcasm was getting the best of him undeservingly, as he recalled, she tormented him all week.  
“Are you just going to stand there or give me a hand?” She grunted as she put down the box she was carrying and gave him annoyed look. He returned her gaze with a glare of his own, turning on his heel and walked out with a big huff. “Do it yourself,” he said, letting the door close behind him. She watched him walk across the hall into his own room through the window. Her mouth dropped at the sudden realization they were now going to be neighbors.  
“Hey!” She shouted as she shot out of the room and crossed the hall to burst into his classroom. “What are you doing here!” She screamed and pointed.  
“Are you that fucking stupid, Shitty Glasses? This is my classroom! The same one you destroyed last week!” He slammed his fist on the desk and shot her a glare. Zoe eyes filled with rage and her nostrils flared emitting hot steam. “Just my luck!” She said with a flip of the hand. Levi’s eyes lowered into slits as she made her way towards him.  
“You think I’m happy to look across the hall and see you either?” He scoffed.  
“Ugh” she turned and walked away towards the door. “How about you stay on your side and I’ll stay on my side of the hall, that way we never have to interact with each other.”  
“That seems fair,” Levi said as he crossed his arms annoyed that as an adult he has to come to this conclusion with this lunatic.  
“As for our friends, you can have them Monday through Friday and I’ll have them Saturday and Sunday” she said matter of factly and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“What kind of bullshit is that? I’m not dividing up the time I spend with my friends to satisfy your needs,” he scoffed.  
“They were my friends first!” She pleaded.  
“Are they though? You know I have been friends with them for going about two years now and not once have I heard them say your name or reference you in any way. Sounds like you’re the one holding on to the friendship more than they are.” he smirked sitting back in his chair. Hange was taken aback and let her arms fall to her side. “I’ve been busy with work,” she said a little unsure “but they know that, I don’t need to be checked up on everyday,” her eyes dropped to the floor, she felt a wave of emotions crash over her as she realized how much she had neglected their friendship. Levi felt the sudden heaviness in the air and shifted in his seat. “Look I don’t care about what days you see or don’t see your friends, just don’t include me in your shitty schedules.” He said then looked at her and saw that she was lost in thought. He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Hey!” He snapped his fingers to gain her attention, “The bell is going to ring soon and I still have a lot of shit to get done and by the looks of it, so do you, now will you please, get the fuck out of my classroom,” his face returned to it uses neutral expression and he turned towards his computer. Zoe watched as he mentally shut her off and gave a slight nod. The weight of his words hit too hard for her to try and argue, he was right she still had a lot of boxes to unpack, perhaps her neglected friendship was one. She walked out of Levi’s classroom letting the door close behind her then slowly made her way across the hall into her room, a light tear trickled down her cheek as the door closed.

The week drug on after the incident with the fire and Zoe’s new lab was within line of sight of a particular grumpy dark haired shorty she was desperately trying to avoid since her first day. Every time she stepped into her class and gazed out towards his, all she could picture was the look of disgust on his face when he realized they would be classroom neighborhoods for the remainder of the year. She couldn’t understand why he was so rude to her, wasn’t it obvious she wasn’t happy? That her dream job had been ripped away from her, yes it was her fault but still some sympathy would be nice. During her lectures she would often glance across the hall and notice he was watching only to shift his gaze at the last minute, for whatever reason. Their constant stare off agitated her so much, she became annoyed to the point she stood up and marched towards the door to slam it shut. Unfortunately, classroom doors don’t allow that type of satisfaction. She ended up spending more effort trying to force the door to close resulting in a lot of stares from both classrooms as she cursed it close. Levi rolled his eyes and continued his lecture while Hange’s students continued to snicker at their wild professor.  
By the end of the day, sitting in her empty classroom with stacks of illegible assignments waiting for her to grade of her second week, made her realize for the first time in her life, she truly fucked up. A lump settled in her throat as she began to weep heavily in her quiet lab until she fell asleep at her desk.


	13. Homeless Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes on a double date and it doesn’t end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long I decided to split it into two, part 2 should be out later on tomorrow.

“What’s this?” Levi questioned as he looked between his cousin and a blonde blue eyed boy that stood next to her outside his door. He wasn’t used to his cousin making her job a social event, however, it was a Friday night and he is the one going out, he shouldn’t be upset.  
“As much as I love taking money from you, I’m still a student you know?” Mikasa teased lifting a brow. Levi’s expression remained unchanged as he continued to observe the pair. “This is Armin remember? My friend that wants to join your team? We are working on a science project together.” Mikasa said finally realizing Levi would not budge from his position in front of the door.  
“Ah, so you didn’t dump Yeager?” He said allowing the pair in, “Damn, I was actually starting to get a little excited.” He continued in his flat tone. Mikasa rolled her eyes and presented him with a firm finger pushing past him. Armin smiled timidly as he past by trying not to upset the coach he would hoping to impress. Levi huffed and closed the door behind them.  
“Mimi!” Hunter shouted as soon as she entered the living room. He ran over crashing into her legs for a hug. Armin took a seat at the kitchen table and began to unload his books.  
“Ok, my ride is here, make sure Hunter is in bed before I get back, please?” Levi said at the chirp of his phone. “Hunter, listen to Mikasa and get to bed, okay?”  
“Okay, Daddy.” He said in a cheery tone, one that let Levi know he was not listening.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Mikasa said with a wave of her hand as she looked over his shoulder expecting to see a familiar face as Levi opened the door. “Where’s Mike and Nanaba?”  
“I’m meeting them there,” He spoke over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold of his home.  
Mikasa’s eyes slowly widened and she took a sharp inhale, “Wait are you going on a date?” Levi rolled his eyes and pulled for the door to close. “Wait!” Mikasa shouted as started after him, “Who is it?” She asked catching the door before it closed.  
“It doesn’t matter,” He said as he made his way down the steps of his complex.  
“Of course it does, do I know her? Where did you guys meet? Is it serious?” She pressed further as she continued to follow as he approached a small sedan.  
“Don’t you have homework to do?” He snapped.  
“This is way more interesting,” She said approaching the car hoping to see the mystery woman, only to realize it was only his Lyft driver. Levi groaned and opened the rear door, “You do realize you just left my child unattended?”  
“He’s not alone, Armin’s up there,” She scoffed.  
“For all I know he’s a pedophile,” Levi said flatly.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mikasa growled, as she approached the car.  
“No, now fuck off I’m late- and stop leaving my kid unattended.” He said sliding into the backseat.  
“This isn’t over!” Mikasa shouted as he closed the door. She smiled mischievously wondering if Armin had a knack for hacking computers and wondered back up to Levi’s apartment.

When Levi entered the bowling alley, he saw her nursing a cold beer while sitting alone at a near by booth.  
“Have you been here long?” Levi said approaching the table. She turned towards his voice and her face cracked into a large smile. “No,” she said shaking her head quickly, her red locks bounced about. He approached her giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before sliding into the space next to her.  
“Hey, sorry I haven’t been around much this week. My family has been a little chaotic with my grandma being sick,” She said smiling shyly as she watched his facial expressions.  
“Yeah, I heard did you get my card?” He asked settling into his space. She nodded happily, “I did, thank you.”  
“I hope she’s getting better. I was starting to think you were avoiding me,” Levi said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Now why would I do that?” Petra smirked as she leaned into his embrace. “The last time we hung out,” he said staring at the table. Petra blushed and turned away. “Not that I didn’t like it,” He started feeling his face start to heat up. “Well then maybe we should continue where we left off?” She teased turning her attention back to him and placed her hand on his thigh. Levi glanced up to her touch and smiled, “Um-“  
“Hey guys! I’m sorry we’re late,” Nanaba said interrupting his sentence, as she rushed over to their booth with Mike in tow. She reached over and pulled Levi into a side embrace, catching a glimpse of Petra’s hand leaving his thigh and smiled. She quickly adverted her attention to the perky ginger sitting to his left, “You must be Petra!” Nanaba beamed and extended a welcoming hand. “My name is Nanaba, I’m so happy to finally meet you! Let’s be friends, yeah?” Petra accepted her shake and nodded. “Nice to meet you too, Nanaba. How do you two know each other?”  
“Oh we’re neighbors and I’m his best friends girlfriend.” She said slapping Mike in the chest.  
“That’s debatable,” Levi muttered, earning him a shove from monstrous friend.  
The pair of them settled into the booth each with their respective partners and ordered a round of beers. After a short conversation Mike and Petra learned they attended the same high-school and the same time but never met despite being in a small town. They decided to pair off into teams with their partner, the reward of eternal bragging rights at stake igniting the fuel of competition between Nanaba and Petra. Halfway into their second game, Mike was pulled aside from the constant buzzing from his phone.

“Oh, it’s Hange I better get this,” Mike said taking a look at the caller ID before returning his attention towards Nanaba.  
“Why didn’t she call me?” Nanaba questioned with a pout as she searched her purse for her phone She tapped the screen to reveal: three missed calls, three voicemails and three texts from Hange. She looked at Mike with concern and showed him her screen as he answered.  
“Yo! Hans, everything ok?” He asked with concern. Nanaba leaned in close trying to hear her through the receiver.  
“Oh, we’re just hanging out with Levi and his girlfriend.” He continued.  
“Huh? Yes- yes that midget,” He repeated back. Levi sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes cursing her in his head. Petra snapped her head to Levi and mouthed _midget_ with a curious expression. Levi shook his head and looked the opposite way.  
“Wait, can you repeat that? I can barely hear you.” Mike continued into the phone. “Are you on the street? It’s really noisy.” Mike began to furrow his eye brows and plugged one ear trying to listen to what she was saying.  
“Ho-hold, hold on Hange” He brought the phone down before he excused himself from the table to continue the conversation outside. Nanaba watched him retreat, resisting the urge to follow after him.  
“I hope everything’s ok? That sounded pretty serious,” Petra asked while watching Mike as well.  
“Me too...” Nanaba trailed off. Levi grunted and took a drink of his beer then looked at the monitor, “Petra it’s your go,” he said sharply.  
Petra quickly stood up snapping back to the present then proceeded to their lane and quickly jettisoned her balls down the alley before quickly rushing back to take her spot near Levi. Levi scoffed at her obvious failed attempts, that woman wasn’t even there and still managed to ruin his date with her. He stepped away to take his turn.  
After a few minutes, Mike wondered back to their section frowning at the conclusion of his call, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Everything ok?” Nanaba asked. Levi approached his friends at the same time and stood behind Petra then folded his arms. He contemplated on continuing the game rather than listen to whatever nonsense that woman got herself caught up in again.  
“I’m sorry guys, Nana and I have to go” he said after a moment of silence. Nanaba’s brows tightened as she looked up at Mike. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Levi snapped, causing their heads to quickly snap towards him. “She’s old enough to take care of herself.”  
“Are they talking about Dr. Hange from work?” Petra asked while watching Mike and Nanaba quickly gather their belongings. Levi huffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Look Levi, I don’t know why the two of you are continuing with this little rift of yours but, you gotta remember she’s my friend too and Nana and I like to be there for our friends no matter the situation. We would do the same for you- we have done for the same for you, like when you rolled up with a baby in your arms and I got you the job at the bar?” Mike rambled as he threw on his coat. He returned his attention to Nanaba who stared at him with wide eyes and an agape jaw, only then did he realize his error. He slowly looked up to a pair a cold grey eyes narrow into his. Petra’s eyes doubled in size as she snapped her neck quickly up to Levi.  
“For fucks sake, Mike!” Levi growled.  
“Fuck, Levi I- gotta go,” Mike said quickly, then adverted his eyes down as he gave a hand to Nanaba helping her out of her seat, “Is it that bad?” Nanaba asked as she tossed her coat over her shoulders and trailed after the tall blonde. Levi continued to glare into the back of his retreating friend, regretting how he didn’t take that moment to kick him in the knees.  
“Levi, you have a kid?” Petra asked in disbelief, bringing Levi’s attention back to her. He looked at her briefly and nodded then turned his attention elsewhere. He heard her gasp and caught a glimpse of her eyes beginning to water, “Levi, what the hell?”

The drive to Zoe’s condo was tense and silent. Nanaba continued to push the matter with Mike but he didn’t know that much information himself, he just repeated back, she was screaming, crying and incoherent but she sounded like she was in trouble and needed them. Thirty minutes later, they arrived to her condo in the city and quickly spotted Zoe in the distance sitting on the sidewalk with her back against the wall with her hair a mess in her face. Mike whipped his truck in the first spot they found in the adjacent parking lot then they rushed over to her side.  
“Hange! What happened?” Nanaba cried as she bent down in front of her friend. Zoe sat motionless staring off into nothing. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were stained with dried tears. Nanaba reached down to grab her hand and noticed her battered clothing, Zoe may have been in the habit of wearing clothes for multiple days in a row but torn jeans and scrapped knees, were not normal.  
“Zoe, what happened?” Nanaba asked once more in a soft whisper, using her given name to stress her concern. Nanaba stroked her fingers through Zoe’s hair to provide some comfort. Seeing her best friend in this distressed state had her mind wondering to the worst case scenario. Zoe slowly turned her head to her dear friend whose eyes had began to water themselves, and shook her head slowly then collapsed into Nanaba’s shoulder and cried heavily. Nanaba tightened her grip on her friend as she stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. She looked up at Mike for assistance, but all she could see was the fury building in his eyes. Whatever had happened to Zoe, Nanaba was certain the person would pay.  
After serval minutes of letting Zoe cry and various insults thrown out by passerby’s, she finally wiped her eyes and pulled away from her friend. She stood up slowly and winced when the fabric brushed over her scrapped knees. Mike held out a supporting hand to steady her in case she fell.  
“So, you gonna tell me who’s ass I need to beat? Or should I just start knocking on doors.” Mike said as he pulled her in for a hug. Zoe chuckled and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.  
“We’re serious Zoe, who did this to you?” Nanaba said who was now standing behind her.  
Zoe pulled away from Mike’s embrace and faced her friend, “My bellhop, curiosity of my father.” She sneered as she wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her sleeve.  
Nanaba raised her brow and turned to Mike. “What?” She asked a bit taken a back at the identity of the culprit.  
“My father, thinks I am also responsible for the fire that burned down the lab on campus and has decided to ‘punish me’ by evicting me from my own home!” She scoffed.  
“He can’t do that! He has no right!” Mike protested.  
“He owns the fucking building and technically owns my home too. So he can do whatever the fuck he wants. He’s dangling all of my fuck ups over me and likes to remind that most people who blow up government property, would be in jail right now.” She chuckled bitterly. She hated her father, he was always awful to her and her brother. He constantly pitted them against each other only to favor her brother regardless of the outcome, his reward was usually some kind of backhanded compliment. After their mother disappeared he only became more sadistic.  
“What about your stuff?” Nanaba fought.  
“My father banned me from the building, so I can’t get in there to get my things and when I fought my case, that damn bellhop tossed me to the curb.... literally.” She said bitterly as she gestured to her knees while she fought hard to hold back the next round of tears. She let out a slow breath as she stared off into the distance. “Guys what do I do now? I think I really fucked up this time.” Her eyes began to water and her friends pulled her into a group hug. “We’ll get through this together,” Mike said as he placed a small kiss on her brow then made his way towards the attendant. After a few minutes of schmoozing, he managed to convince the bellhop to allow him access to Zoe’s condo to grab a few items. After twenty minutes, he came back down with box of as many of Zoe’s clothes as he could carry.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t get you more,” Mike spoke as made his way closer to the two ladies standing near the curb.  
“Mike, you have no idea how much I appreciate this,” Zoe chocked out. “Thank you so much.”  
Together they walked to Mike’s truck with few of Zoe’s belongings. She climbed into the back seat with the small box of her belongings and began to cry. Mike and Nanaba shared a look of concern but felt it would be best to let her be.  
As expected, the drive back to Nanaba’s was a quiet. Zoe sat with her head rested against the headrest while she let quiet tears run down her face as she watched the skyline change from the familiar city into a quiet suburb. Mike pulled into the parking stall marked for Nanaba’s apartment then hopped out of the truck.  
“Hey, do you want to talk about it?” Nanaba asked in a soft voice as she watched Zoe from her rear view mirror. Zoe remained quiet her eyes fixated on nothing out of the window.  
“Hans, we’re going to head inside ok? Apartment 310D, come in whenever you’re ready ok?” Mike said as he gave Nanaba a worried look before they exited the car.  
Their departure never fazed her even after an hour had passed. Her mind was stuck replaying how quickly her life had changed in less than a month. She lost her career, it wasn’t just a job to her she was passionate and felt that it brought purpose to her life but she was reckless and it cost her dearly. She lost her home because her father felt she was a disgrace to the family and no longer wanted to support her until she learned her lesson. Above all, she was forced into a humiliating position as teacher for high school students teaching remedial science to a bunch of ungrateful shits. Her emotions overwhelmed her and she let them pour down her face. She slid down to the seat and laid in a puddle of her tears. Puffy eyes and a sore throat from all her sobbing, she couldn’t remember the last time she cried to the point where it physically hurt her to cry. She laid face first into the seat allowing herself to weep in pain until her body gave in and she finally fell asleep.


	14. Homeless Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe receives help from the most unlikely person

A loud crack of thunder struck in the distance jarring Zoe awake in the back of the car. She lifted her head a bit dazed and confused, she questioned her surroundings until reality sunk back in. _That’s right,I just got kicked out of my home._ A loud crack and a strike of lightening illuminated the air, she pulled her knees into her chest for warmth as the rain brought in the sudden chill. She wasn’t afraid of thunderstorms but the loud patter of rain remained her of one fact- she was in desperate need for a toilet. Quickly, she hopped out of the truck and made her way into the apartment complex.  
“What the hell was her apartment number again?” She said to out loud as she reached the staircase. She patted her pockets for her phone, then moved to search her purse for the device. A small curse left her lips when she realized it must have slipped out in the truck. She quickly ran back to Mike’s truck holding her jacket over her head shielding herself from the down pour. She attempted to pull on the door but found it locked.  
“Shit,” she cursed then pressed her face to the window of the backseat, only to find her phone sitting on the floor.  
“Damnit!” she shouted and struck the window with her palm. She growled then quickly made her way back to the complex to find some shelter. “Ok think, she said 310B? No 301C oh no? Or was it D? Shit!” Zoe thought as she smacked her head trying to remember the order. The wind shifted and she let out a whimper, she began to shiver in her soaked clothes were. She quickly cursed herself when she felt the sting in her eyes and lump in her throat. She wanted to scream out, but the pain in her throat was too much. She steadied herself and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. “Calm down girl, it’s not like you’re alone. Nana and Mike are here... somewhere.” Zoe reasoned as she looked at the block of apartments before her. She took a deep breath and proceeded to the apartment in front of her, 301C, she gave it a few firm knocks, holding her breath hoping she didn’t knock on the wrong room. To her horror, a grouchy old man swung the door open only to curse and berate her for her inconsideration for knocking on his door at this hour of night. In a panic she rushed over to a room, 310B, and firmly knocked twice, after a few moments past with no response. She began to whimper as the silence behind the door continued. Her eyes burned as they once again filled with water and the swell of a lump began to appear in her throat. Her heart began to swell as the feeling of abandonment overcame her usual rational thoughts. The wind picked up and she grabbed her jacket to pull it closer to her frail frame, quickly she approached the door again and knocked rapidly until the door flew open. She let out a small breath and felt hopeful until she looked down and made eye contact with a familiar pair of steel cold grey eyes.  
“Why the fuck are you knocking on my door at two in the morning, Shitty Glasses?” He spat out as he eyed her up and down. He stood just behind the door, blocking out the chilled air.  
Zoe glanced at the number on the door and let out a small chuckle then slowly turned around to walk away. “Of course I beat down your door when I’m like this.” She dropped her head and wrapped her arms up as she started down the hall. “What a hell of night I’m having.” She chuckled as she fought back more tears. Levi continued to observe her from behind his partially opened door. He noticed how she was soaked to the bone and shaking while her eyes were blood shot red. He figured she must be drunk or high or both. His lip twitched up in disgust, a burning rage within him was tempted to let her wander but, if something happened, Mike would probably hold him responsible in some way.  
“Hey,” he called out before she made it too far keeping his position behind the door. “Why the fuck are you wet?”  
Zoe turned around and let out a dry chuckle, “you know it’s always been on my bucket list to take a shower in the rain fully clothed” she approached him and looked down “I’m lost dumb-ass.” She glared into his eyes and him to her.  
“You know, I was trying to help you out because your Mike’s friend but if you’re going to be a bitch about it- then suit yourself.” Levi said as he began to close the door. Before it shut, Zoe pushed her hand against it. “No wait,” She pleaded, her eyes began to swell once more. “I’m sorry,” she confessed as she pressed herself against the door then slid against it to the floor. “I’m not usually an asshole but-“  
“Shut up,” Levi stood in front of her unfazed by her pitiful display. “Get your ass off my floor. You’re starting to get dirt on my rug.” He snapped. Suddenly the tears she had been fighting back, began to trail down her cheeks as she shifted her weight on to her butt and out of Levi’s door frame. He watched her as she chocked for air in his door frame, her ripped jeans and fresh wounds became apparent to him in her seated form. A pain of regretted twisted in his gut as he watched her in her most vulnerable state. He didn’t know her nor did he want to, but he felt sorry for her especially having insight that she was having a rough night and he wasn’t making it any better. However, so was he and he wasn’t asking for any hand outs.  
He watched as she pulled her knees into her chest and buried her face into her knees over her arms to find warmth. He sighed, “Your looking for Nanabas’ place, aren’t you? That’s why your lost?” Zoe sniffed as she lifted her eyes towards him and nodded. He folded his arms across his chest and after a moment he spoke. “She’s in 310D over there,” he said pointing a few doors down. Zoe perked up then turned her head in the direction of his arm. She wiped the snot and tears from her face and stood up quickly. “Damn, you really do have shitty glasses,” he scoffed. Before she could say anything else Levi closed the door on her face, she could here the locks turn and footsteps retreating. She figured she would thank him later. She bounced to her feet and wiped her tears away with a feeling of home as she approached the door. She knocked firmly on the door and waited for a response. As she waited, she looked over her shoulder to the park in the distance and watched the trees sway in the storm and listened to thunder in the background. A sense of ease washed over her and a smile spread across her face she turned around at the silent apartment and tried again to alert her friends.  
She stood in the doorway of her friends waiting until her fingers became numb. After a moment she thought she’d try her luck with Levi again. Once she approached his door again, she knocked in the same rapid pattern that caused him to open the first time. She could hear the locks turning and her heart started to race hoping he wouldn’t turn her away. He threw open the door and her smile dropped and her eyes widened. She was surprised that he opened the door for her but more surprised at the sight of the small toddler he held on his hips. Her eyes darted between Levi and the green eyed curly head toddler whose face was puffy, red and snotty, similar to her own. Despite his look of despair, he still managed to smile and wave at the sudden intruder while Levi greeted her with an unamused stone cold stare. “What do you want now, four eyes?” The bags under his eyes even more present as the toddler fussed in his arms to be put down.  
“I’m sorry to disturb your evening, I’ll just be on my way,” she said as she turned back down the hall.  
Levi let out a heavy sigh “Come inside.” Zoe froze wide eyed with a slack jaw, she watched Levi as he stepped aside to invite her in. “Hurry up before I change my mind,” he snapped. Zoe quickly darted past him into the warmth of his apartment. She eyed his choice of sleepwear, black sweats and a grey long sleeve. Curiosity over came her as she began to walk down the hall. “Stay were you are. I don’t want you to go dripping water all over the place.” He said reaching out to stop her then continued down the hall into another room. In the distance, she could hear the quicken foot steps of the toddler as he ran around. “Daddy can we watch a movie?” The toddler screamed. “Hunter keep your voice down!” She heard Levi scold. “Daddy, can we watch a movie?” She heard the boy whisper in talking tone and giggle. “Fine,” Levi’s said heading back for the door, “just pick something.” He approached Zoe and threw a towel towards her face that she caught with ease. In his other hand he held his phone to his ear his face still unchanged.  
“Your call has been forwarded-“  
“Damn” he dialed again.  
“Your call has been forwarded to-“  
“Seems like they fell asleep” Hange chuckled bitterly after Levi hung up the second call. He slowly nodded and eyed her as he watched her dry her hair while she looked around the entrance to his apartment. “Thank you for this.” She said slowly, she let out a small breath and glanced his way. Once she made eye contact she darted her eyes away, “I’m sorry I woke you up. I didn’t know you had a kid.” She continued to dry her hair when a thought occurred to her. “Wait, he is yours, right?”  
“What kind of fucked up question is that? Of course he is!” Levi scoffed while he folded his arms and relaxed onto the wall near her. He watched as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders as if attempting to find some warm. With her head bent down he could see the puffiness of her eyes and the tears stains on her cheeks. He adverted his gaze as she peered up at him with a small smile. “You didn’t wake me. That little shits been keeping me up at night lately.” He said as he gestured with his head down the hall to his child. _That and a two hour heated conversation about trust with his girlfriend._ They heard a small crash in the distance followed by a mischievous giggle “Uh oh, ‘ his little voice carried through the apartment. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Oh well I’m sure your girlfriend-“ Zoe said with a smile.  
“His mother is no longer in the picture.” Levi said flatly as he stared at the floor.  
“I thought you had a girlfriend?” She questioned as she corrected her glasses.  
“I do, they just aren’t the same woman.” He stated.  
“I see so how does-“  
“Look, you’re kind of the last person I want to discuss the personal details of my life with. Now you can stay in here while you wait for your Lyft or whatever to take you home since your shitty ass friends forgot about you,” Levi snapped, his nostrils flared and his brows were knitted together as he pointed to the door. Mike had already fucked up his night twice, he wasn’t about to let one of his problems become his too.  
“I don’t have a home,” she admitted quietly after a few moments of silence, “I dont have any where to go.” Zoe clutched the towel closer to her body and turned away from Levi. “I don’t have a home anymore,” she said softly as she tried to hide her sobs. The expression on Levi’s face soften at her confession. He felt his insides turn as he watched her, he’s found himself in that position before, more than once in his short lifetime.  
“DADDY! I found one!” Hunter screamed as he stomped down the hall breaking the somber tension in the air.  
“Hunter you need to stay quiet people are trying to sleep,” Levi scolded as he crouched down to eye level with his son giving him a very stern look.  
“I sorry daddy.” Hunter said dropping his head down and brought his hands to his face clutching the remote in his hands.  
Zoe chuckled wiping her tears away, “Aw he’s cute,” she cooed.  
“Tch, don’t let this act fool you” he directed at Zoe. Hunter shot his head up revealing a big smile “See what I mean”, Levi shook his head and stood up.  
“Hi what’s your name? My name is Hunner and I’m three!” Hunter said holding up his fingers to show his age as he approached Zoe.  
“Just call me Hange,” she giggled as she bent over slightly and extended her hand to shake.  
“Hagee” Hunter said trying to form her name in his mouth.  
“Oi brat! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?” Levi growled and folded his arms giving him another stern look.  
“I’m not daddy. I’m not” Hunter said as he turned to his dad shrugging his shoulders.  
“Liar! What are you doing now?” Levi stepped forward to pick up his son.  
“But she’s so pretty daddy! Can she stay with me.” He whined. Zoe wiped her face as her heart burst with cuteness.  
“She’s not a dog Hunter,” Levi said, “even though she smells like one.” He murmured within Zoe’s earshot. That earned him a sock to the left arm, he winced but he never would admit it kinda hurt.  
Hunter giggled and made an attempt to lunge out of Levi’s arms towards Zoe only to be caught by Levi’s firm grip. “Nooo! I want her daddy!” Hunter whined, while Levi eyed him in confusion as he fought to hold his squirming toddler. “What the hell Hunter? Stop being reckless,” He snapped trying to keep his son at bay. He hated how social his son was but he hate the smile Zoe had as she watched the scene before her. He eventually sighed in defeat as he put down his son then Hunter took off for Hange and crashed into her legs. “Uh- oh watch out bud I’m pretty wet. You don’t want to get sick tour dad would never forgive me.” She said patting the boy on the back.  
She wasn’t wrong. He thought.  
He watched how Hunter clung onto her legs it gave him an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
“Sorry about this,” He walked over and began to pry his overactive toddler off her leg, “I wish I could say ‘he doesn’t usually do this sort of thing’” he mocked, “or some bullshit, but he’s kind of a wildcard.”  
She chuckled, “It’s fine, my parents told me I was a handful at his age too.”  
“I wonder what they think of you now?” He asked halfheartedly.  
“An embarrassment actually,” She confessed, “not that I don’t have any awards in my name for my contribution for science. But hey who’s keeping tabs?”  
Levi perked up a curious brow but decided to not to push the matter any further.  
“Oi fours eyes. It won’t help if you got sick either.” He began while she eyed him curiously. “Follow me, down the hall is a shower, go ahead and get cleaned up I’ll bring you some dry clothes then I can wash your clothes so you can wear them tomorrow. After you’re finished, we were going to watch a movie if you aren’t tired.” Levi led her down the hall just past the living room and kitchen until they reached the bathroom. He turned towards a small cabinet to retrieve a fresh towel. “Leave the door unlock and set your wet clothes in the sink. I’ll get them washed for you and I’ll leave some of my clothes for you to sleep in.” He gave her a quick once over, “You’re skinny so you shouldn’t have a problem fitting in them. In the morning, we’ll find Mike, seems we both have a bone to pick with him,” he muttered the last part as he handed her the towels. He turned to walk away when Zoe grabbed his arm. She held on for a bit as her mind raced to find the proper words, “Levi, you don’t have to be so nice to me,” she said in a low whisper. “Especially when I’ve kinda been a bitch to you.”  
“Tsk, I’m not, I just don’t want you dirting up my place and infecting my kid! Now hurry up.” he said yanking his arm away and disappeared into his room at the end of the hall. Zoe watched him retreat then stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind herself as a small smile spread across her face. Inside she noticed how clean and simple he kept it. On the counter only sat a bottle of hand soap and a toddlers toothbrush in a holder, a small blue rug laid on the floor and a towel hung with multicolored dog prints she assumed was Hunter’s. She continued to noticed how clean the space was even behind the toilet she couldn’t find a single speck of dust. As she opened the shower curtain and found a bottle of tearless bubble bath for kids and a kids two in one shampoo and conditioner. In the counter of the tub was a net that neatly secured various water toys for toddlers. She chuckled softly at the thought of Levi giving his son a bubble bath. She imagined he would be slightly dying inside as his son splashed water everywhere. She then discarded her clothes as Levi instructed and hopped into the shower. By the time she got out, she noticed Levi left her a spare change of clothes as promised but also a small first aid kit. She smiled inwardly, “he doesn’t miss any details does he?” She dressed in his plain old black T-shirt and grey sweats. The pants ended slightly above her ankles so she rolled the waist up a few times for them to resemble capris. She then made her way back into the living room where she noticed Levi set out a a sheet over the couch and set aside a pillow and a blanket. Levi sat on chair facing away from her and his attention was on book, two cups of hot tea sat on the table beside.  
“Hey,” Zoe said quietly as she made her way into the living, she stopped just barely in front of him and pulled on the hem of her shirt bitting her cheek. “A-ah, thanks for the shower. I definitely needed that.” She stammered as she struggled to meet his gaze, his facial expression remained neutral since the moment she walked into the door. He simply nodded in response before glancing back down to his book. She studied his face wondering if there was any point of admitting what she needed to say, after weeks of dealing with her misdirected anger, he offered her a hot bath and place to sleep, perhaps she was the real asshole in this story. As if to make it easier, Zoe removed her glasses and pitifully attempted to clean them with the end of her shirt. Somehow, admitting she was wrong was easier if she could hide behind her blurred vision. “I’m sorry, Levi,” she said in a question, she scrunched her brow realizing this was the first time she called him by his name. “I know I’ve been a bitch to you these past couple weeks.... I’m not- I-it’s just...” a tear escaped down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Levi lifted a curious brow, his image of a psychotic maniac slowly continued to deteriorate as he continued to witness her vulnerability. “This past month has been rough on me, and every time I try to get adjusted- I get hit with something else and I- just-...”  
“It’s fine. You don’t need to tell me your life story. I get it okay,” Levi said after a moment to let her sob.  
She let out the deep breath she was holding in as she gazed up to meet his eyes, “Thank you, I really don’t wanna talk about it right now,” she said in almost a whisper, looking up to meet his gaze. She gave him a small smile and Levi studied the expression on her face then nodded.  
“I’m sorry I slapped you,” She mumbled to which Levi snorted. “You call that a slap?” He teased. A small smile spread across her face, “Sorry ‘bout the water,” he grunted out. “That wasn’t the first time someone has poured water on me to gain my attention,” She admitted with a smile. A comfortable silence fell between them.  
“We don’t have to be friends,” Zoe said after a moment.  
“Good,” Levi nodded. “I’d rather not get wrapped up in whatever crazy shenanigans you call a life.”  
“Ah, so you’ve been talking to Mike about me?” She said as she raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest with a mischievous smirk.  
“Not really, but he’s said enough without saying much.” Levi said closing his book and putting it to rest on the table beside him.  
“Anyway, I made you tea,” he said gesturing towards the cup next to his.  
“Wow, you’re very thoughtful, you’re girlfriend must be very lucky, she might get jealous if I’m here.” Zoe said reaching over to pick up the cup taking a sip after inhaling the sweet aroma.  
“Mmm maybe, but not for the reason you’d think” he mumbled.  
“Hmm what do you mean,” She asked curiously.  
“Nothing, never mind,” he muttered trying to end the conversation.

“Hagee!” Hunter screamed as he ran down the hall and crashed into her legs from behind. “Whoa careful bud, ” Hange said clutching on to her drink, she turned toward the toddler and noticed he was carrying his pillow along with a small stuffed animal and smiled. He lifted his arms towards her indicating he wanted to be carried. She crouched down and picked him up, careful not to spill her drink. “Hunter stop being loud,” Levi scolded and looked up to notice his son’s pillow, “you’re not sleeping out here,” he frowned. “Levi, its fine if he wants to if that’s ok with you, it won’t bother me” she said as she carried Hunter to her makeshift bed and sat down with him. Levi grunted and rolled his eyes taking a sip of tea, any thing to prevent another sleepless night.  
“Hagee, this is Mr. Snuffles,” Hunter said as he handed over an off colored toy elephant to Zoe. “He used to be blue but Daddy said he was dirty and now he’s gray!” Hunter giggled. Zoe smiled and turned her attention to Levi presenting him the toy, “Did you use bleach on this?” She asked.  
“Yeah, his name is Mr. Snuffles for a reason, you should wash your hands after touching that thing,” He scoffed grabbing the top of his tea cup to bring it close for another sip. Zoe watched him curiously as he slowly sipped the beverage holding the cup in an odd position. He felt her watching him and returned the stare as he set the cup back down. “Do you hold your cup like that to prevent yourself from burning your fingers?” Zoe said looking at her cup and placed her fingers around the rim similar to Levi’s method. He watched the cup shake in her grasp. “I will kick your ass if you burn my child or get tea on my couch,” Levi warned as she brought the cup to her mouth. She quickly grabbed the object with her other hand to steady it. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “Daddy doesn’t let me drink tea either,” Hunter said taking his toy back from Zoe. “Really? Why’s that?” She asked Hunter. “He burned himself doing the same thing and his daycare called child services on me,” Levi spoke up, he rolled up his sleeves to reveal his tattoos, “Being a tatted out single dad, everyone try’s to find a reason to take your kid away,”  
Zoe nodded and watch him take another sip admiring his tattoos, “You must really love your son,” Zoe said.  
“No, shit. He’s my son,” Levi said, annoyed she would think anything less.  
“Not all parents love their children though,” Zoe said in a low voice, her expression slowly transitioned back into the same somber appearance she had when she collapsed to the ground crying at his door. Parental issues he thought.  
“Hey parents aren’t perfect, we sometimes act out of anger and don’t realize it until the damage has already been done,” He said trying to offer her a bit of comfort. He never had good parental guidance or life guidance in fact. His mother died when he was still young and he never knew his father. His uncle took him in a few months later only to get him caught up in his uncle’s criminal activities.  
“Well, let’s not have any more run ins with a social worker, okay?” Zoe said setting the cup of tea on the coffee table, “Now who’s ready for the movie?”  
“Me!” Hunter shouted and raised his hand.  
“Ok Hunter we’re watching this one right?” Levi said while loading the movie onto the television.  
“Yay! Lion king! Lion king!” Hunter shouted as he kicked his hands and feet up.  
“Oooh that’s one of my favorites.” Zoe said with a bright smile. She noticed two little feet settle themselves in her lap the looked over to notice Hunter sprawled our on the sofa, “Hey that’s my spot!” She stated then began tickling the soles of his feet. Hunter giggled and tried to tuck his feet away so, she bent over and started tickling the toddler’s sides sending him into a greater fit of giggles. Levi lifted a brow as he quietly watched the pair, it was a bit unusual to see anyone tickle his child however the act made the corner of his lips begin to twitch.  
“Hange, tickle Daddy now!” Hunter squealed as he wriggled himself away her. Zoe chuckled nervously as her gaze shifted over to Levi. He narrowed his gaze diminishing any thoughts she played around with, “No,” he said flatly any trace of a smile now long vanished. Zoe smiled and returned her attention back to the toddler that was maneuvering himself into her lap. Levi sighed as he watched his son continue to behave inappropriately with their house guest, just as he began to scold him, Zoe cradled her arms around him and settled further into the couch. He continued to eye them oddly but remained quiet.  
“Well, start the movie!” She joked as she pointed to the television after she noticed him staring. “Yeah start tha moovie” Hunter mimicked then reached for his stuffed animal to cuddle.  
“Tsk,” Levi scoffed as he rolled his eyes then pressed play, he couldn’t help watching the two of them cuddled together noticing how seamlessly Hunter had taken to her. He relaxed back in the chair, trying to push his thoughts aside and just focus on the movie.  
As the movie began, Zoe began to hum to the beat of the chanting. Levi shot her an intense glare, hoping his look would kill her mood. Instead she started to sing the opening song and began to bounce Hunter in her lap. Hunter giggled as she continued and started singing to him. He laughed and clapped and started to try to sing along with her. “The circle of liiiiiifee,” they sang in unison as the song came to an end. Zoe and Hunter giggled as they calmed down and nestled back together to watch the movie. Levi sat dumbfounded at the scene he had just witnessed. He then understood why Hunter bonded with her so easily and figured crazy people enjoy the company of other crazy people. He chuckled to himself then sat back in his chair to enjoy the movie.  
“Hagee let’s sing, Lets sing Hagee,” Levi heard his toddler whine, he looked over and saw Hunter poking Zoe as she had fallen asleep on the couch in her seated position. He was wanting her to sing the tune for when Simba found Timon and Pumba. “Let her sleep bud she’s had a rough day,” Levi stated as he returned his attention to the screen. “Wruff day? What’s that Daddy?” Hunter said turning his attention to his father. “It means you had a bad day and now she is sleeping like you should be.”  
“Oh, will she be okay, daddy?” He asked innocently. Levi looked at his son who showed genuine concern for her wellbeing. “She’s gonna be fine, just let her sleep.” He finally said. Hunter nodded to his dad then curled up to Zoe’s side and went back to watching the movie.  
Just as the ending credits began, he glanced over and noticed Hunter had finally fallen asleep with his head resting in Zoe’s lap. He watched them for a few minutes to be sure Hunter had actually gone to sleep before getting up and walking towards the pair. He starred at his son debating on picking him up and putting him to bed risking the possibility of a toddler tantrum but he also wasn’t sure how he felt about the strange bond they were beginning to develop. He decided to bend over and gently scoop up his son to properly put him to sleep. During his journey from the couch to his bed room, Hunter barely stirred and seamlessly adjusted to his new position in the bed. He wandered back into the living to place the tea cups in the sink and turn off the lights and the television. He noticed Zoe had shifted to lay flush against the sofa with her glasses pushed up on her face. He bent down and slowly removed her glasses and set them on the coffee table in front of them, then picked up the blanket on the opposite side of the couch and dropped it gently draped over her. Levi gazed at her features the shape of her eyes and the hook of her nose. “She’s I guess she’s not that bad, in a dorky way” he thought before reaching over to turn off the light behind her. He walked to his room and collapsed into his bed in defeat. As he laid in the bed, he felt as if his body began to melt into the covers, he closed his eyes for a moment before he shot up. _What if she tries to take my kid?_ He knew he was being irrational but he didn’t want to take any chances. With a grunt he got up and wondered back into the living room with a light blanket and sunk down in his same chair. He glanced at the time on the microwave and sighed, _3:45am_ , at least he would get a few hours before the sun came out. He took one final look at Zoe as she nuzzled her pillow then let out a small sigh and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up making this a 3 part chapter. I found the true ending for it in my main rough draft document and it just made this even longer. Fingers crossed I get the next one out before the New Year and have this long night come to an end!
> 
> Oh and this chapter is long because I just couldn’t help myself 😁


	15. Homeless Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Hange’s long night!

The following morning Levi had felt more rested than he had for the past few days despite sleeping in his reading chair. He glanced at the clock on the cable box as it read, 10:15am and groaned. He sat back in his chair and observed that it was still rather dark outside for the time only then to notice the faint drops of ran as it hit the balcony. _No wonder I slept so late._ He figured it was due to the events from last night courtesy of his good friend Mike. Bringing up his private life to girlfriend- what an asshole. That was for him to tell when he was ready. Now he had to deal with her... _emotions_. He groaned as he remembered she was expecting a phone call to talk more about it. He sighed, this was bound to happen, he just wished it played out under his terms.  
Zoe suddenly shifted positions which caused Levi to glance over to his house guest who laid sprawled out on his sofa. He began to scoff in disgust when he noticed with his son nestled in between her and the couch. He rolled his eyes but he wasn’t surprised. He was too busy worried about what this woman would do, he underestimated the depth of his son’s lack of manners.  
“Damn brat,” he grunted while wrapped in his blanket watching the pair debating on how much longer he would let them sleep. He mind wondered how much Hunters sleeping schedule had been thrown off and how to get him back on track but was cut off by a loud bang on the front door.  
BANG BANG BANG  
“LEVI! OPEN UP QUICK PLEASE!” He heard Mike shout through the door. Levi shot off the couch and quickly threw open the door to be greeted by his good friend who instantly grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He was in a state of panic and looked like he was on the verge of crying.  
“Fuck off!” Levi spat out as he swatted Mike’s hands off his shoulders. He was still irritated and he wanted to make damn sure Mike knew.  
“It’s Hange, we can’t find her!” Mike began, “She doesn’t have her phone and we looked everywhere she would most likely be. We figured she would have wondered up to Nana’s last night but she never came. So we figured she slept in the car and when we checked it, all we found was her phone,” Mike cried. Levi heard the panic in his voice but continued to listen with his usual expressionless face. “I don’t know man. She’s got a lot of shit going on and she’s in a pretty dark place. I’m worried about her. I don’t know where her heads at, can you help us look for her? I know you got shit too but please!”  
Levi raised an eyebrow remembering the state he found her in last night. Things must have been really bad for Mike to have this amount of passion and concern. He watched quietly as Mike shifted his gaze between himself and Nanaba who stood slightly outside his door while making phone calls with tears trailing down her cheeks and disheveled hair.  
“Mike?” A small cracking voice spoke from inside Levi’s apartment.  
Mike peered inside the apartment to see his half asleep friend walking down the hall with her hair standing up bunched to one side and dried drool stains on the corner of her mouth. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and was strictly relaying on her sense of sound and poor memory of Levi’s apartment to guide her towards the men at the door. As she got closer she bumped her shoulder into the wall and tripped over a small table.  
“Tsk” Levi growled as he watched her grab hold of the table before it toppled over.  
“What the fuck Levi!” Mike growled, “We’ve been calling you all morning and I just poured my heart out for you and she’s been here the whole time?” Mike yelled as he grabbed the collar of Levi’s shirt and pulled him closer. In response, Levi grabbed his wrist and twisted it upward causing Mike to grunt in pain. “Calm down dumbass! Obviously we just woke up because your giant ass beat down my door.” Levi said as he glared into Mike. Nanaba pushed past the men breaking their tension to embrace her friend. “Zoe, I’m so sorry! I’m never leaving you again.” Nanaba cried as buried her head into Zoe’s shoulder. “I’m ok guys! Really, Levi was here to help me out.” She chuckled as she returned the embrace from her friend.  
“Yeah I figured you’d kill me if I left her out in the rain so I took care of you stray mutt, your welcome. You can have her back if you want,” Levi said nonchalantly, he was growing bored of the events that were transpiring before him. He leaned onto the wall behind him and crossed his arms. “Screw you shorty!” Zoe said puffing out her lip in a pout before she was embraced by a bear hug from Mike.  
“How did you find Levi’s place any way?” Nanaba questioned as she eyed the obvious male attire she was wearing.  
“I forgot your apartment number. I actually had to beat down a few doors before I came across Levi. I tried to your place after he helped me but, you guys were already asleep. Levi was nice enough to let me crash on the couch though,” Zoe said with small smile as she replayed the events of last night.  
“Tch, if it wasn’t for Hunter, your ass would have slept on the porch.” Levi said half-heartedly. Zoe gazed at him for a moment before she erupted into a loud cackle. Levi turned his head to hide the effect her contagious laughter had him. “You’re not bad, Levi.” She said after she calmed down.  
“Whatever,” He grunted as he continued to look elsewhere. _She’s not bad either,_ he thought but would never admit.  
Nanaba let out a small chuckle to insert herself between them, “Well Zoe, I think it’s time we go, I’m sure you’re starving and we have lots of things to sort out from last night.” Nanaba said as she grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her towards the door.  
“Yes mom,” Zoe teased as she trailed along.  
“Hagee, where are you?” A small voice cracked from down the hall causing Zoe to freeze in her steps.  
“I’m over here Hunter!” She called out turning to watch the little toddler walk down the hall curls tangled and smashed to his face.  
“Where are you going?” He asked innocently looking at all the adults and the open door.  
“I’m leaving with my friends, I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.” She said crouching down to his level.  
“Tch,” Levi interjected earning a smile from Zoe.  
“Ok Hunter, I have to go, bye for now,” Zoe said with a bop on his nose. He giggled then threw his arms around her shoulders for a hug then pecked her cheek with his lips. Zoe wrapped her arms tightly around him and felt her eyes begin to fill. Levi stood with folded arms watching the two as his stomach fluttered with mixed emotions.  
“Aw, you made a new friend, Hunter?” Nanaba inquired watching the two. Zoe released her hold and stood up, “Yeah, this is Hagee, she’s funny!” He squealed while talking to the the two ladies.  
“Alright, Hunter say goodbye, they have a lot to do,” Levi said ushering them out of his apartment. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his friends to be over, but it was already late into the morning and he had yet to start his weekend chores. If they wanted to stay and talk, they should pick up a broom first.  
“Oh wait! What about my clothes?” Zoe said turning towards Levi. “They still need to dry,” He stated. “What about your clothes?” She countered.  
“Keep them,” he said flatly. “At least let me fold up the blankets on the couch,” she pleaded. “Tsk, I don’t trust your cleaning abilities. You don’t even know how to sleep properly,” He mumbled. Zoe giggled, “I just want to return the favor.” She said with a smile. Mike and Nanaba gave each other a curious look.  
“How about you do me a favor and pay more attention to your surroundings,” He said while she rolled her eyes. “How about the next time I come over, I make you guys dinner as a thank you?” She countered with a bright smile.  
“What makes you think there will be a next time, Shitty glasses?” Levi scoffed as he grabbed the door handle and watched as his friends exit his home. “Well I’ll repay my gratitude in someway, just you wait” Zoe laughed and walked away arm and arm with Nanaba. Mike trailed back and lifted a brow to Levi with a sly smile. “What?” Levi snapped. Mike smiled and shook his head. “I’m still mad at you,” Levi continued.  
“Come on man, I said I was sorry.” Mike said as he folded his arms a cross his chest. “Now you don’t have to worry about having to tell her,”  
“You’re right! Now I have to talk to her about trust and shit,” He shouted.  
“What’s wrong with that,” Mike chuckled.  
“It’s tiring,” he groaned. Mike shook his head as he eyed his friend. “You sure you’re ready to be in a relationship?” Mike asked. Levi shot him an intense glare, “Fuck off, Mike. Don’t tell me how to live my life,” he snapped.  
“Whatever,” Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes then walked away to his girlfriend’s apartment.  
“Bye daddy,” Hunter said as he slipped through the open door running to catch up to Zoe. Once he caught up to her, he grabbed onto her pant leg and lifted his arms for her to hold him.  
“Oi, you brat! Get your ass back over here.” Levi snapped, his patience was running thin with everything unfolding around him. Hange smiled and looked down and stroked his hair, “Your father would kill me.”  
Levi stomped down the hall and scooped up his son tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “I don’t know what the fuck’s gotten into him.” He groaned as he turned back to his apartment.  
“It’s no problem really. I’ll see you around.” She said cheerily and stepped into Nanaba’s apartment.  
Levi looked behind him in time to see her shut the door. “Psh next time,” Levi murmured then proceeded back to his apartment.

Just after 2pm, Levi finished his usual weekend chores. He then made lunch for himself and Hunter and set him down for a nap. As he put the last of the dishes away in his kitchen, he couldn’t help eying the folded pile of clothes left behind by his house guest. He debated on waiting until he saw Nanaba again so that she could pass them along, he wasn’t in the mood for another social visit. What made him feel uneasy was the pair of her thick rimmed glasses that sat atop the folded garments. He scoffed wondering how someone that blind could easily forget their glasses. Perhaps she didn’t really need them? Or maybe she was just that reckless, she did almost ram into two students with her Jeep. After fighting with himself for an undisclosed amount of time, Levi grabbed the stack and proceeded out to Nanaba’s apartment. On his way to the apartment, he spotted Zoe in the parking lot with a man that stood a few inches taller than her he was unfamiliar with. Her hair was pulled back into its usual rat’s nest and she was still dressed in his clothes, what caught his attention most, was how the man cupped her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss, pulling her flush against him with his other arm. _I wonder who’s desperate enough to nail that?_ he thought as he approached Nanaba’s apartment then knocked on the door.  
“Here,” He said raising the pile of clothes with the glasses to Nanaba’s face once she answered the door.  
“Oh,” Nanaba said taking the items from him, “Oh here these are,” She said grabbing the glasses, “I’ll have to tell her you found them. She’s been running into this all afternoon.” Nanaba giggled.  
“She doesn’t seem to being having that problem right now,” He said shoving his hands into his pockets. “Hmm,” Nanaba said curiously, “Oh! You must mean Moblit! They’re cute together aren’t they,” She waived with a smile, Levi rolled his eyes. “Yeah she had to call him to bring down her spare, she couldn’t remember where she had them last,” Nanaba said while she giggled.  
“Seriously? Did the idiot forget she had them on at my place last night?” Levi scoffed and shook his head. _How could someone be so careless._ “Oh Levi be nice! She’s just flustered. She’s been fired from the only job she’s ever had. By the way, she was pretty damn good at it, then her dad kicked her out of her condo with no notice, then banned her from the building so she can’t go back to get her stuff. Then she got lost in the apartment complex, she locked her phone in the car and blah, blah, blah. You know the rest.” Nanaba explained tucking the clothes to her chest. Levi listened intently however he wore his usual stoic expression. “Look I know you two met in an unconventional way but, she’s actually a really good person. She’s fun and energetic, she’s also kind and understanding. She’s that person you’d want to get stuck on a deserted island with. Not only will you survive but you’d have a hell of time while you’re there,” She smiled. “I know she hasn’t expressed that part of her just yet and I’m not asking you to accept her as a friend but for me, can you be patient with her?” She finally asked.  
Levi stood for a moment to consider her words and simply responded with a shrug.  
“Thanks Levi!” Nanaba squealed and place a hand on his arm giving it a light tug.  
“I won’t go out of my way to be nice to her,” he said, “but I wont intentionally be an asshole either.” At that he turned and began to walked away.  
“Oh also! It looks like Hange is going to be my roommate for a while. So, we can all hang out now!”  
Levi rolled his eyes and turned back to face her, “Oh joy,” he said flatly. “Now she can harass me on all fronts,” he said as he crossed his arms, Nanaba giggled.  
“Actually, I do have one question,” He said walking back towards Nanaba, “Why does everyone call her by different names? You’ve call her Hange and Zoe, but she introduced herself to my son as Hange, so which is it?”  
“Her name is Zoe Hange, but Hange just fits her personality better. Mike coined it back when they were kids and it’s stuck ever since,” Nanaba explained. Levi simply nodded. “If you’re wondering what to call her, call her Hange. Zoe when you’re mad and Hans when guys start getting matching tattoos,” She teased causing Levi scoff and walk away. He could hear Nanaba laugh as she shut the door. As he made his way down the hall and approached the door to his apartment, he gave one final look to Hange in the parking lot with _Moblit_. Thankfully they were no longer kissing, she simply stood with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her body enjoying each other’s warmth. Levi let out a snort as he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! The long night is over a long with their feud! Stay tuned for more shenanigans with our lovely lady 😁.
> 
> I also want to say thank you so much for your continuous support!   
> I hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year! 🥰🎆

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
